El Nuevo Señor Tenebroso
by waterflai
Summary: - Va, Granger. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Buscar información sobre mi padre, sobre mí? ¿O quizás esperar escondida para verme desnudo? futuro DHr 7ºcurso:el mal está presente,aunque no sea Voldemort CAPÍTULO 6
1. El último regreso a Hogwarts

**Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. La trama sucede durante el 7º curso de Harry & co. Al parecer Voldemort ha sido derrotado, pero eso no quiere decir que el mal haya sido vencido.**

**Si alguien me lee, muchas gracias n.n**

**Cap. 1 El último regreso a Hogwarts**

En el tren de camino a Hogwarts se escuchaba un bullicio superior al de otros años. Y no era para menos, la comunidad mágica estaba de celebración y ésta se había extendido a todos los rincones de Inglaterra. Todo el mundo se encontraba en los pasillos, o apostados en las puertas de los compartimentos. No querían perderse el momento en que el gran Harry Potter apareciese. Sin embargo, el tren inició su marcha y Harry no parecía haber subido. ¡El salvador del mundo mágico no estaba en ese tren!

Estaban impacientes por verle, por que les contara de una vez cómo había sido esa precipitada batalla. Porque si algo había sido, era precipitada. Nadie se esperaba una resolución tan rápida. Ambos bandos estaban preparándose para una larga guerra, y sin embargo, en una calurosa tarde de agosto terminó todo. Sorpresivamente, Voldemort había muerto. Para siempre. Y todos querían escuchar, de primera mano, la historia de la terrible lucha. Querían felicitar a Harry, agradecerle el haberles salvado. ¡Tenía que estar en ese tren! ¡No podía haberse escabullido tan fácilmente!

La gente comenzó a revolverse inquieta. Potter tenía que encontrarse en algún lado, ese día comenzaban las clases y era su último curso, no podía faltar.

Una chica, de enmarañados rizos castaños, intentaba abrirse paso entre el gentío para llegar al vagón de los prefectos. Evidentemente, todos la reconocieron como la inseparable amiga de su ídolo Harry Potter, y de inmediato la asediaron para interrogarla. Ella tenía que saber dónde se encontraba El-niño-que-vivió. Se agolparon a su alrededor, y entre gritos y zarandeos la acribillaron a preguntas. Por mucho que les repitiera, una y otra vez, que no sabía dónde se encontraba Harry, no la dejaban en paz.

- ¡Ron! - gritó desesperada, esperando que su pelirrojo amigo acudiera a salvarla de aquella jauría exaltada.

Pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a un grupito de chicas que lo miraban extasiadas, así que ni se percató de la llamada de auxilio de su amiga. Las chicas se peleaban por colgarse de sus brazos, ¡por algo él era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y un participante activo en la caída del Señor Tenebroso!

- Ron, por favor… - sollozó, ya sin ánimos de gritar, la chica.

Realmente le estaba entrando verdadero pánico por la posibilidad de morir asfixiada, cuando la puerta del compartimento más cercano, que había permanecido cerrada hasta el momento, se abrió de repente. Se vio salir un brazo que la agarró del hombro y tiró de ella con fuerza. Una vez dentro, volvió a cerrar con pestillo.

El interior estaba en penumbra, pues las cortinas cubrían toda la ventana, dejando apenas espacio para que entrara la luz. Hermione se disponía a abrazar a su salvador para agradecerle el gesto y casi salvarle la vida, cuando la voz de su acompañante la sobresaltó.

- Malditos críos, mira que llegan a ser cansinos - siseó en un tono grave y gélido.

Hermione alzó los ojos lentamente, con miedo a atestiguar que realmente era quien creía. Y finalmente su mirada se cruzó con unos afilados ojos, del color del acero, que la observaban fijamente.

No pudo evitar pegar un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, pegándose a la puerta.

- ¡Malfoy! - chilló - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le señaló acusadora.

Draco arqueó una ceja escépticamente.

- No creerías que iba a esperar a San Potter allí fuera para que me contara sus batallitas - escupió el rubio arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Malfoy! - volvió a chillar Hermione - ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! ¿Qué haces en este tren?

- ¿En este tren? Veamos… - se acarició la barbilla con el pulgar, simulando pensar algo complicado - ¡Oh, sí! Ya sé, ¿ir a Hogwarts, como todos? - afirmó asintiendo, como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo mundo - Para ser la bruja más inteligente del colegio, a veces no pareces demasiado avispada - se burló.

- ¡Deberías estar en Azkaban!

- ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse? - fingió sorprenderse el rubio - Que yo recuerde, todavía no he matado a nadie - sentenció tranquilamente. Acto seguido se sentó cómodamente al lado de la ventanilla, con las piernas estiradas, y se dispuso a observar el paisaje a través de una rendija entre las cortinas.

La estancia se quedó en un absoluto silencio, tan solo amenizado por el traqueteo del tren y la algarabía del pasillo, que todavía se escuchaba sordamente a través de la puerta. La penumbra continuaba, pues Draco no había movido las cortinas y seguía mirando al exterior distraídamente. Parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en el compartimento.

Esta forma de actuar sorprendió aun más a una ya estupefacta Hermione, que no consiguió más que quedarse en pie, paralizada, con la boca y ojos abiertos, intentando encajar esa situación tan extraña. Porque nadie podría negar que esa situación era bastante rara: dos enemigos reconocidos, que normalmente aprovechaban cualquier motivo para insultarse o atacarse si podían, estaban encerrados por voluntad propia en un pequeño cubículo. Y además en son de paz.

Cuando se lo cuente a Harry y Ron no se lo van a creer - pensó la castaña. - Quizás con todo lo que ha acontecido se le han bajado por fin los humos. ¿Por qué otro motivo habría de salvarme sino? - resolvió esperanzada.

Todavía transcurrieron algunos silenciosos minutos, incómodos para Hermione, ausentes para él, tras los que Draco pareció volver al presente.

- Granger… - murmuró al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia ella - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? - vocalizó amenazadoramente - ¡Largo!

- ¿Cómo que largo? ¿Acaso no oyes que todavía hay gente ahí fuera?

- Y a mí qué. ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

Pero… ¿Por qué narices…? - se preguntó Hermione suspirando - Ya me parecía a mí, este anormal es incapaz de hacer nada bueno…

- ¿Por qué me has salvado entonces, maldito estúpido? - le encaró. - ¿Para una vez que haces una buena acción no quieres que sirva de nada? - dijo sonriendo con suficiencia a la vez que resaltaba las palabras "buena acción" con retintín. - ¡Oh, el gran Draco Malfoy haciendo una acción desinteresada! - canturreó con burla.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que mi acción es desinteresada… sangresucia? - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios - De todas formas es cierto, esta es mi buena acción del año, no esperes ninguna más.

Dicho esto, volvió a mirar el paisaje a través de las cortinas. Parecía haber olvidado por completo la presencia de Hermione.

- Malfoy… - susurró asqueada mientras se sentaba en la otra punta del compartimento - ¿qué ha pasado por tu retorcida mente para haberme ayudado a mí, una "sangresucia"? - escupió con enfado mal contenido.

Sí, estaba enfadada. A fin de cuentas, ese engreído la había ayudado, a saber con qué fin. Y eso era algo que se le escapaba de su comprensión. Por más que su lógica mente buscara una explicación, no la encontraba: aquello era completamente anormal, se mirara por donde se mirara. Además, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿No se había fugado? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a Hogwarts tan tranquilo?

- ¿Cómo es que vuelves a Hogwarts? - se le escapó con un toque de impaciente interés que no supo disimular.

Esa voz pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, porque se irguió sobre el asiento y se giró hacia ella con la mirada más arrogante y la pose más altiva de todo su repertorio.

- ¡Je! Te morías de ganas de verme, ¿eh? - sonrió socarronamente - Es inevitable que la gente de tu clase sienta admiración y deseo por una perfección como yo. ¡Todas caéis rendidas a mis pies! - afirmó con orgullo.

- ¡Qué más quisieras, narcisista! - le contestó furiosa. Definitivamente ese engreído no había cambiado para nada.

- Uno que puede - fanfarroneó - no como otras, ¡pelo de rata!

- Al menos algunos usamos la cabeza para algo más que peinarnos - replicó ella mordazmente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero es que tú sabes lo que es un peine? - se escandalizó Malfoy - ¡Por Merlín, entonces sí que no tienes perdón! - se rió burlonamente.

- ¡Piérdete, hurón!

- ¡Piérdete tú, sangresucia! ¡Y vete de mi compartimento!

- El compartimento no es de tu propiedad y me quedaré hasta que me dé la gana - se indignó la castaña. - No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que se vacíe el pasillo.

- Lo que quieras, pero al menos cállate - concedió con voz repentinamente cansada el rubio, que desvió su vista nuevamente a la rendija entre las cortinas y se concentró en observar el exterior.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Desde luego, aquello era cada vez menos normal. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy le daba la razón en algo y no se aprovechaba para insultarla y humillarla todavía más? Vale que ese encuentro no había sido nada amistoso, pero no se habían amenazado con las varitas. De hecho ni siquiera las empuñaban.

Sabía que le había dicho que se callara, y aunque lo más sencillo sería hacerle caso, su espíritu Gryffindor la obligaba a hacer una temeridad, pues la curiosidad la carcomía.

- Malfoy… - tanteó - No has respondido a mi pregunta…

- McGonagall vino en persona a buscarme y me pidió que volviera.

¡McGonagall? - se alarmó la chica - Definitivamente, la buena señora se había vuelto majareta. La respetaba, sí, pero tenía que estar como una regadera para ir a buscar a Malfoy después de que, por fin, habían conseguido librarse de él. Y además, ¿qué carajo le pasaba al imbécil ése? Tan pronto estaba ausente como atento, parecía amable o volvía a ser tan impertinente como siempre. ¿Acaso tenía desdoblamiento de personalidad?

- No me refería a eso…

Malfoy bufó molesto.

- ¿No es evidente? Si te mueres antes de que empiecen las clases no voy a tener a quién fastidiar. Creo que va a ser más complicado meterme con el cara - rajada y el pobretón este curso, así que tú escalas posiciones y te vas a convertir en mi mayor distracción - le explicó como quien habla a un niño. - Voy a hacerte la vida imposible, Granger. Parece mentira que la Premio Anual de este año no se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones - se carcajeó burlón Malfoy.

El rostro de Hermione, que hasta el momento se había mantenido impasible e incluso había sonreído divertido, demudó de inmediato en una expresión sombría. Su mirada reflejaba escepticismo, mezclado con un brillo que se podía clasificar claramente como decepción.

Esto fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio Slytherin, que ahora la observaba atentamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente sorprendidos, y sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa que parecía ser de felicidad absoluta.

- ¡No eres Premio Anual! - sentenció triunfante - ¡Por Merlín, al fin alguien se ha comportado con algo de cordura en ese maldito colegio!

- ¡Pues por lo que veo tú tampoco llevas ninguna chapa, así que tampoco eres el Premio Anual de este año! - contraatacó ofendida.

- ¡Claro que no lo soy! ¿Cómo podría serlo si casi asesiné a Dumbledore el curso pasado? - argumentó bajando el tono de voz. Al parecer no parecía demasiado orgulloso con lo sucedido - Además, sería un escándalo que el Premio Anual de este año fuera el hijo de un mortífago… Aunque bueno, parece ser que tampoco quieren que lo sea una sangresucia - reflexionó el rubio en voz alta. Esta vez no había dicho "sangresucia" con ánimo de fastidiar, pero Hermione se ofendió igualmente, a lo que replicó bastante alterada:

- ¡Si no soy Premio Anual ten por seguro que no es por ser hija de muggles! No todo el mundo tiene tantos prejuicios como tú, debe de haber otra razón… Dumbledore jamás lo… - calló de repente y bajó la mirada al suelo. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Dumbledore estaba muerto, ya poco importaba qué hubiera hecho él de haber continuado siendo el director de Hogwarts. Una pequeña lágrima surcó su mejilla.

- ¡Despierta de una vez, Granger! Tienes las mejores notas de todo el colegio, somos los mejores estudiantes de nuestro curso, ¿no crees que debería ser suficiente para ser Premio Anual? - afirmó más que preguntó Draco. Volvió a mirar al exterior por la rendija entre las cortinas. Ya estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, pero parecía no importarle, pues seguía con la mirada fija en el exterior.

Hermione suspiró levemente. ¿Acaso podía ese pretencioso tener razón en eso? ¿No era la Premio Anual por provenir de familia muggle? ¿No era la Premio Anual por ser una sangresucia? Eso era imposible, después de haber acabado con Voldemort, el mayor precursor de la limpieza de sangre en el mundo mágico, ¿le negaban el Premio Anual por no ser sangre pura? Definitivamente no podía ser por eso. Sin embargo, tenía las mejores notas de todo el curso y parecía no haberle servido de nada. ¿Y Malfoy? Sus notas también eran ejemplares. Aunque en este caso estaba claro que los acontecimientos del curso pasado habían afectado en la decisión. ¿No debería ser la elección del Premio Anual algo imparcial, solamente basado en las calificaciones académicas? Parecía que habían decidido cortar con las complicaciones de raíz. La sociedad estaba todavía muy sensibilizada con el tema, lo mejor debía de ser no ofrecer el cargo a nadie que fuera claramente partidario de alguno de los dos bandos. Y parecía bastante claro donde estaban las preferencias de cada uno. Ningún hijo de mortífago, ningún hijo de muggles. No, definitivamente esa decisión salomónica - si era lo que habían decidido al final - no le gustaba ni un pelo. ¡No era justo! No era justo que después de haber estado estudiando tantos años, esperando obtener ese premio, ahora se lo denegaran de forma tan vil. Había sido su mayor sueño desde que supo de su existencia, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Su ira había ido creciendo por momentos, sin poderlo evitar. ¿Acaso toda la vida iba a ser igual, sin obtener nunca lo que deseaba? En un arranque de frustración golpeó la pared del compartimento con la mano. Pero lo único que consiguió fue dejarla dolorida y enrojecida por el golpe.

Malfoy miró de reojo cómo Hermione masajeaba la mano golpeada. Así que ahora está enfadada - dedujo - Bah, resulta tan evidente que no había pensado en esa posibilidad. A veces me pregunto si no lo harán a propósito, porque es muy difícil ser tan patéticamente inocente, incluso perteneciendo a Gryffindor.

La verdad es que en una situación normal, nada le hubiera divertido más que burlarse de la frustración de la castaña, recordarle su impuro origen y disfrutar de sus airadas contestaciones. Pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para distraerse con tonterías. Parecía mentira que ya nadie se preocupara por leer el periódico, estaban todos tan eufóricos y extasiados con el imbécil de Potter que ni siquiera se habían ocupado de reforzar las medidas de seguridad de Azkaban. Y esa mañana había leído una noticia importante en El Profeta: su padre y su tía Bellatrix se habían fugado la noche anterior. Y la gente simplemente había dicho "vaya, pues tendremos que buscarlos" como si en vez de los dos mortífagos más terroríficos, los que se hubieran fugado fueran dos tiernos gatitos.

Una sonrisa de superioridad brotó inconscientemente de sus labios. Nadie subestimaba a un Malfoy, y menos si se trataba de Lucius. Estaba seguro de que acabarían pagándolo caro. Que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera caído no quería decir que el mago que más odiaba a los muggles - que seguía vivo, por supuesto - se quedara de brazos cruzados viéndolas venir. Debía prevenir a la vieja urraca de McGonagall, sobre todo si quería acabar el curso en paz. Y eso era precisamente lo que pretendía, que su último curso en Hogwarts fuera lo más tranquilo posible. Aunque eso significara pasar olímpicamente de su padre y de sus oscuros planes, que de seguro ya tenía.

Creo que me estoy ablandando - pensó distraídamente minutos más tarde mientras observaba como su compañera de compartimento dormitaba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados en, todavía evidente, signo de enfado - debería haberla echado de verdad. Esta maldita sabelotodo me crispa los nervios, aun no entiendo cómo he conseguido aguantarla todo el viaje.¡A ver si va a ser verdad que Potter es un santo!

- ¡Granger! - graznó - Ya estamos llegando, ¡mueve el culo!

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. La grave voz la había sobresaltado y no sabía donde estaba. Miró hacia ambos lados del compartimento haciéndose cargo de la situación. Ahí estaba Malfoy, preparando su baúl. Un momento - se alarmó - ¿He estado todo el viaje con Malfoy? ¿Acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no estaba? ¿Ni siquiera Ron? Claro, - sonrió tristemente - él sería el último en enterarse, seguro que había pasado un viaje la mar de entretenido, con un buen lote de chicas adulándole.

Observó como Malfoy terminaba de empacar las cosas que había sacado durante el viaje. Su baúl debía de estar en el compartimento que había elegido al llegar, justo antes de que la marea humana casi la ahogara mientras se dirigía al vagón de los prefectos. Los elfos domésticos lo llevarían más tarde hasta su habitación - recordó con resentimiento -. No entendía por qué no los dejaban cargar con su propio equipaje, que ella supiera no había ningún alumno manco.

El tren paró definitivamente. Draco abrió la puerta y salió presuroso, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hermione lo siguió, pocos pasos atrás, y saltó con alegría a la estación de Hogsmeade. Vio a Hagrid a lo lejos, llamando a los de primero. Oteó con rapidez entre todos los alumnos buscando a alguien conocido, y vio a lo lejos un par de cabelleras pelirrojas. Se lanzó a la carrera para alcanzarlos enseguida, no pensaba hacer el trayecto en carruaje hasta el colegio con algún otro indeseable.

- ¡Herms! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Ginny al verla llegar corriendo.

Todavía no había conseguido recuperar el aliento cuando escuchó una odiosa voz a sus espaldas:

- Sangresucia… que no te haya lanzado ninguna maldición durante el viaje no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo en otro momento. No ha cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿entendido?

- No contaba con ello, hurón engreído - respondió ella sin siquiera girarse, y continuó caminando hacia los carruajes junto a sus dos amigos.

Ginny se la quedó mirando con un claro interrogante que Hermione prefirió ignorar. Se giró levemente para observar como Malfoy apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y giraba sobre sus propios talones en dirección a sus compañeros. Algo le decía que ese no era el primer desplante que recibía Malfoy ese día. Hermione seguía ignorándola, pero igualmente le preguntó:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Con quién has estado durante el viaje, Herms?

- Sí, Mione, ¿dónde te habías metido? - se interesó Ron, que se había mostrado ausente hasta el momento y ni siquiera se había percatado del comentario de Malfoy.

Se volvió bruscamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada entre incrédula y colérica. Ginny suspiró, sabía de sobras qué era lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Ahora te interesas por mí, Ronald Weasley? - siseó en un tono amenazadoramente agudo - ¡Si por ti fuera, ahora mismo estaría aplastada en el pasillo del tren!

Ron tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿qué había hecho ahora para que se pusiera así? La verdad es que Hermione enfadada daba bastante miedo, sobre todo cuando utilizaba ese tono chillón que le recordaba tanto a su madre.

- Mione… No sé de qué me estás hablando…

- ¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si sólo tenías ojos para el grupito de chicas que estaba adulándote? - subió el volumen inconscientemente - ¡Si Malfoy no llega a sacarme de allí hubiera muerto asfixiada!

- ¡Cómo? - exclamó Ginny, repentinamente interesada en la discusión. Agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la volteó hacia ella - ¿Has estado con él? ¿Y cómo ha sido?

- Un infierno, por supuesto.

En esos momentos, la cara de Ron estaba tan roja como su pelo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el labio inferior le temblaba compulsivamente.

- ¡Has estado todo el viaje con el inútil de Malfoy! ¡En vez de venir con nosotros! Cómo has podido… ¡traidora!

- Pues con todo lo ruin que es Malfoy, al menos él me ha ayudado. No sé dónde está aquí el traidor, a lo mejor deberías poner en orden tus prioridades - escupió enfadada. Acto seguido se subió al primer carruaje que encontró, junto a unos cuantos Ravenclaws.

Definitivamente esta vez se había pasado. Estaba más que claro que no pensaba volver a hablarle. Al menos, no hasta que fuera a pedirle disculpas. Sabía que en cuanto lo viera con esa carita triste que ponía siempre que se enfadaba con él, se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión. Pero esta vez sería fuerte, que la llamara traidora era algo que no pensaba tolerar. Ni aunque fuese él quien lo decía, esta vez no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente como siempre. Esta vez no.

////////// 

Ron y Ginny montaron en el carruaje en el que acababa de subir Luna. Ésta desdobló inmediatamente el ejemplar del Quisquilloso que había estado leyendo durante el viaje en tren y lo volvió a colocar, del revés, frente a ella, para continuar con el artículo que había dejado a medias.

- Hermanito, eres un idiota - le reprochó indignada Ginny - esta vez te has pasado, a ver ahora cómo lo arreglas - acabó por compadecerle.

- ¡Ha viajado con Malfoy! ¡Con el hurón! - exclamó con un grito cargado de frustración - ¡Eso es imperdonable! ¿Me oyes? ¡Imperdonable!

Ginny suspiró. ¿En serio que eran hermanos? No podía creer que de verdad tuviera un hermano tan estúpido como éste.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido parar a pensar que quizás la pobre Hermione ha tenido que viajar con ese indeseable por tu culpa? - dejó caer, cansada ya de tanta estupidez.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, completamente enfurruñado. ¿Acaso todos se iban a volver en su contra? ¡Había viajado con Malfoy! ¿Es que no tenía derecho a enfadarse?

Una ligera brisa alrededor de su cuello hizo que alzara la vista, para encontrarse con una Luna Lovegood dándole aire insistentemente con el ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué narices haces eso, lunática? - le recriminó malhumorado.

Luna paró de golpe y se volvió a sentar en su puesto, cabizbaja.

- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte - se disculpó - no quería que ningún nyhernaluflit de plumas rizadas te dejara la cara con esa expresión para siempre - explicó con gesto compungido.

Ginny dedicó a su hermano una más que significativa mirada, la pobre Luna no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan borrico y tan terco. Sin embargo, Ron no parecía dispuesto a disculparse ante nadie ese día, pues sin variar el gesto anterior arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, demostrando que todavía estaba más enfadado si cabe. Ginny bufó exasperada y Luna volvió a dirigir su triste mirada hacia el periódico. Ninguno volvió a abrir la boca hasta la llegada al colegio.

//////////////// 

Todos avanzaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts con alegría. Parecía mentira que fuesen allí para estudiar, pues por el ánimo que mostraba la mayoría era como si volvieran a casa después de un largo viaje.

Hermione inspiró profundamente al entrar en el hall, por un momento olvidó los enfados y discusiones de la tarde. Esa era la última vez que volvería a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de verano, la última vez que los nervios le harían cosquillas en el estómago al comenzar un nuevo curso. La última vez de tantas cosas, parecía mentira que ya fuera su último año.

Y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba Harry: flanqueado por McGonagall y Snape, que a un lado de la escalera batallaban por mantener a los alumnos en orden.

¡Un momento! - recapacitó - ¿qué hace Snape aquí? Esto es demasiado surrealista, primero Malfoy, y ahora Snape.¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Intentó abrirse paso rápidamente entre la aglomeración que se había formado alrededor de Harry, y para cuando lo consiguió, pudo verlo con la sonrisa más auténtica que jamás había mostrado. Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si hiciera años que no se hubieran visto.

- Harry, ¿qué hace aquí Snape? - no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione, a pesar de la alegría del momento. No soportaba no comprender algo, y la situación era bastante rara. Pero Harry solamente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! - le confesó al oído.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, y McGonagall les instó a que entraran rápido, y tomaran asiento en sus respectivas mesas, pues la ceremonia de selección estaba a punto de comenzar.

En pocos minutos ya todo estaba listo. No había ningún alumno fuera de su sitio; cada uno estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, y los de primero estaban frente a la mesa de los profesores.

De repente, una voz retumbó en todo el comedor, haciendo que cesasen todos los cuchicheos:

- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería!

Tras unos primeros segundos de silencio sepulcral, el colegio entero estalló en gritos de júbilo y lágrimas de alegría. Pues frente a ellos había aparecido, por arte de magia, el mejor mago y director que jamás había tenido Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.


	2. ¡Quiero una habitación!

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste y gracias por leerme n.n**

**cap. 2 ¡Quiero una habitación!**

Draco observó receloso a sus compañeros en la mesa de Slytherin. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que pensaban realmente. A pesar de que todos aplaudían ante la aparición del director, la mayoría eran hijos de mortífagos. Habían sido educados para esconder cualquier sentimiento, para que sus rostros reflejaran siempre lo que se suponía que debían, según la ocasión. Y en esos momentos era algo que le repateaba profundamente.

Que Snape hubiera traicionado al Lord Oscuro, y quisiera hacerlo público a pesar de las posibles represalias por parte de hijos de mortífagos encarcelados, era únicamente asunto suyo. Y por cierto que era algo que realmente le había sorprendido, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Al menos no antes de verle en el hall, entonces sólo le había faltado sumar dos y dos para saber qué ocurría allí.

Pero su asunto era más delicado. Aunque él no habló con nadie acerca de su misión, no sabía si sus compañeros de casa se habrían enterado de lo que le mandaron, y de que no lo cumplió.

Seguía cavilando y observando de reojo a sus compañeros cuando el tintineo de una copa amplificado pidió silencio. Tras algunos instantes, la algarabía cesó creándose un silencio expectante.

Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie, sonriente, en su sitio de la mesa de los profesores. Intercambió una significativa mirada cómplice con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y acto seguido se giró hacia las mesas del comedor.

- Queridos alumnos – comenzó su discurso con voz alta y clara – supongo que la mayoría estaréis sorprendidos de verme aquí, sobre todo después del numerito del funeral a final de curso – expresó con una risita mal contenida. – Quiero pedir perdón a todos por haberos preocupado, pero al final todo ha salido según lo previsto, así que ¡alegraos, éste va a ser el mejor año de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo! ¡La guerra por fin ha acabado! Voldemort… ¡Está muerto! – dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa.

Todo el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos y la mesa de Gryffindor al completo se levantó entre vítores.

Cómo no, son los mimados de Dumbledore – se dijo para sí mismo Draco – es normal que se muestren tan eufóricos por su presencia y por la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, tendría que haber pensado antes que el viejo podía no haber muerto.

Numerosos miembros de otras casas comenzaron a levantarse y a aplaudir frente a su director. Primero, los miembros de la Armada Dumbledore, después el resto fue uniéndose a la fiesta. Sólo la mesa de Slytherin permanecía tranquila, y aplaudían suavemente en lo que parecía ser por compromiso. Antaño el mismo Draco había actuado así, incluso había impedido que Crabbe y Goyle se unieran a muestras públicas de esa índole. Pero el tiempo pasa y todo puede cambiar.

Miró a su alrededor, realmente no le importaría unirse a la fiesta. Le alegraba saber que el vejete seguía vivo. Por muy loco que estuviera, le había tomado algo de cariño durante esos largos años. Pero él no podía hacer eso, era el príncipe de Slytherin, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. No quería mostrar ninguna evidencia de alegría, pues podría costarle caro.

Sin embargo, cambió de opinión rápidamente, al sentir cómo alguien se levantaba a su lado. Pansy Parkinson estaba de pie, aplaudiendo con fuerza y determinación. ¡Se ha vuelto loca! – Se alarmó Malfoy – ¡Esto es un suicidio! Pero segundos más tarde él mismo era el que estaba de pie, a su lado, aplaudiendo hasta que sus manos quedaron completamente rojas. Era el príncipe de Slytherin, todos le respetaban – al menos por ahora, – debía aprovechar su posición, ya se le ocurriría una explicación más tarde. Si dejaba a Pansy sola sería su fin, estaba seguro.

Lentamente, algunos de los alumnos de cursos inferiores se fueron levantando también. Y aunque con reticencias por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes, finalmente todo el comedor se encontraba en pie ovacionando la reaparición de su director, la muerte de Voldemort y la victoria de Harry.

Tras unos minutos de total euforia y descontrol, McGonagall decidió poner fin a la fiesta:

- ¡Está bien, ya basta! – se apresuró a gritar, tratando de aparentar seria. Pero una persistente sonrisa surcaba su arrugado rostro – ¡Es el momento de seleccionar a los nuevos alumnos en sus casas! ¡Sentaos todos!

El bullicio del Gran Comedor fue cesando paulatinamente hasta que todos estuvieron en su sitio de nuevo y en un expectante silencio: la ceremonia de selección empezaba ya, y todos quería conocer quienes eran sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

- Psssst… ¡Harry! – Susurró Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado – las serpientes, se han levantado. Incluso el desgraciado de Malfoy – escupió – ¿cómo pueden ser tan hipócritas?

- Ya, ya los he visto – le respondió el moreno en otro susurro. – Recuerda que hacen todo por interés, no creo que quieran tener a todo el colegio enfurecido – explicó pausadamente.

- ¡Son lo peor! – exclamó el pelirrojo en un tono ligeramente más alto.

- ¡Shhhht! – le chistó Hermione que se había vuelto hacia él con un dedo en la boca, el ceño completamente fruncido y una mirada amenazadora. Volvió a girarse hacia el sombrero seleccionador, que en ese momento indicaba a una niña de media melena rubia y con cara de traviesa que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Aplaudió con ganas, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin; sabía que en esa casa hacían las cosas por interés, pero ella había visto cómo se levantaba Parkinson, y le había parecido completamente espontánea.

La ceremonia terminó, y cuando todos los nuevos alumnos estuvieron en sus respectivas mesas, el espléndido banquete apareció ante sus ojos. Y ese año era uno especialmente suculento: pasteles de carne, verduras y patatas asadas, cinco tipos diferentes de salchichas, pan recién tostado y cantidades ingentes de jugo de calabaza. No tardaron en escucharse expresiones de asombro por parte de los más pequeños que hicieron recordar al resto cómo acogieron ellos su primera cena en Hogwarts.

Harry miró hacia sus costados y terminó por desesperarse con lo que vio. Efectivamente, hasta ese momento había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, pero no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué os pasa ahora? – les increpó, hallándose como estaba entre sus dos mejores amigos, que miraban fijamente sus platos sin decir ni una sola palabra. – Esta vez os habéis superado, ¿no creéis? Ni siquiera habéis esperado a empezar el curso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione picoteaba las verduras de su plato distraídamente, haciéndose la desentendida. Y Ron, él estaba con la mayor cara de enfado que se le había podido ver en mucho tiempo: sus orejas lucían completamente rojas y sus dientes rechinaban con fuerza. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

- Venga, ¿es que ninguno de los dos me va a decir nada? ¡No es conmigo con quien estáis enfadados! – intentó hacerles hablar un poco más calmado.

- Ron la llamó traidora – intervino Ginny.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó sorprendido ante la aclaración de la pelirroja, sin saber si era debido a lo que había dicho o al simple hecho de que le hablara tan resueltamente, pues todavía no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el curso pasado.

Sí, definitivamente era por lo último. En cuanto cumplió los diecisiete, Remus había ido a buscarle a casa de los Dursley en Privet Drive, y lo había conducido directamente al cuartel general de la Orden en Grimmaud Place. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, tanto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella después de su extraña ruptura. De hecho, ni siquiera la había visto hasta que se sentó frente a él en el Gran Comedor.

- Que Hermione viajó con Malfoy, y Ron la llamó traidora – aclaró tranquilamente Ginny mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Harry tragó saliva incómodo, pero de repente se percató de lo que su ex – novia había dicho. Se giró bruscamente hacia Hermione.

- Que has hecho ¿QUÉ?

- Harry – le advirtió la chica amenazadoramente, – no empieces tú también. No lo hice por gusto y punto.

- Claro – intervino Ron en un tono cargado de ironía, - admítelo Hermione, eres una traidora. Has preferido estar con esa sabandija antes que con tus amigos – dijo en un tono bastante más alto del que le hubiera gustado.

- ¡Lo único que hizo esa sabandija fue ayudar a una traidora como yo cuando su amigo la estaba ignorando! – le espetó la castaña en un tono también bastante alto, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¡No busques excusas, Hermione! – insistió, testarudo, Ron – Me has decepcionado…

Hermione permaneció en pie junto a la mesa, paralizada. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal: no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡VETE AL CUERNO, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! – le chilló antes de salir, hecha una furia, por la puerta del comedor.

Todos, incluso desde la mesa de los profesores, miraron atónitos la escena.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio estiraba sus piernas elegantemente a la vez que sonreía divertido. Estos Gryffindors – pensó – son tan fáciles de provocar…

///////////// 

La fuerza y la energía que había empleado para salir dignamente del comedor se esfumaron nada más cruzar la puerta. Sus rodillas temblaron como si alguien le hubiera echado un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Reprimió un sollozo, mas al no conseguirlo por completo, salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. ¿En serio creía que prefería estar con Malfoy antes que con él? ¿Es que era tonto? O peor aún, ¿es que estaba ciego?

Llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda sin mayor contratiempo. Por fortuna, los prefectos eran informados de la primera contraseña del curso al recibir la carta del colegio. Así consiguió entrar en la sala común sin tener que esperar a nadie.

Subió veloz hasta su habitación, pues no había nada que deseara más que meterse en la cama, taparse hasta las orejas y cerrar el dosel a cal y canto para que nadie la molestara.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se percató de un detalle: no se había conjurado ninguna habitación para el Premio Anual. Lo cual supuso, además de la frustración de no haber sido ella la elegida, la secreta satisfacción de saber que ninguna de sus cotillas compañeras lo era tampoco.

¿Y los chicos? – pensó- Ni Ron ni Harry lo son, pero… ¿Y Dean y Seamus? ¿Y Neville? Se le escapó una risita al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. No, ningún Gryffindor había obtenido el Premio Anual ese año, lo más probable es que fuera algún Ravenclaw…

///////////////// 

- ¡Pans! ¿Estás tonta, o qué? – le siseó Draco al oído al tiempo que la empujaba dentro de un aula vacía en las mazmorras - ¿Has visto lo que me has obligado a hacer?

- Nadie te pidió que hicieras nada – respondió la morena. Aunque su mirada brillaba emocionada.

- No, Pansy, no me mires así. No te pienses lo que no es – se apresuró a aclarar el chico. – Ni funcionó el año pasado, ni funcionará ahora.

La mirada de Parkinson se ensombreció automáticamente.

- Venga Pansy, sabes que te aprecio de verdad y por eso te respeto. Si no ya me habría aprovechado de ti, ¿no crees? Y sabes que Draco Malfoy no aprecia y respeta a cualquiera – intentó animarla.

Y era cierto. Ser un Malfoy implica muchas cosas, pero la principal es el sentirse superior a los demás. El respeto por el prójimo no es algo que vaya ligado a ese apellido.

Pansy sonrió levemente.

- Me daba igual si no se levantaba nadie más, yo ya estoy harta. Me alegro de que todo haya acabado. Sólo quiero vivir tranquila – confesó.

- Eso me parecía. Pero no vuelvas a hacer nada que me ponga en evidencia, ¿entendido? – le dijo seriamente al tiempo que salía del aula. Ahora le tocaría lidiar con la horda de Slytherins que seguro le estaban esperando en la sala común.

En momentos como ése, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser Premio Anual, al menos tendría una habitación para él solo. Suspiró. Le esperaba un año muy largo.

/////////////////////// 

El primer día de clases en Hogwarts amaneció brillante y soleado, nada que ver con el ánimo de la prefecta Gryffindor que bajaba hacia su sala común. Después de mucho pensar, no sabía si quería estar junto a sus dos amigos. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Quería estar con ellos, pero no de la forma en la que estaban. Estaba más que harta de aguantar y perdonar todas las salidas de tono de Ron, el incondicional apoyo de Harry a su amigo, aunque quisiera mostrarse imparcial.

Desde aquel lejano ataque del trol en Halloween de primer curso, habían vivido muy buenos momentos. Pero también malos. Discusiones en las que ella siempre terminaba cediendo por el bien de su amistad. Quizás se debía a que eran los únicos amigos que había tenido nunca, y si los perdía volvería a quedarse sola. Y eso era algo que siempre le había aterrorizado. Pero ya no. Definitivamente no quería verlos si se iban a comportar de forma tan egoísta e injusta con ella.

No estaban esperándola en la sala común. Hermione se sintió decepcionada. En el fondo, confiaba que estuvieran allí para disculparse. No había nadie, salvo Neville, que bajaba de su habitación en ese momento.

- ¡Eh, buenos días, Neville! – le saludó cordialmente - ¿y el resto? – preguntó intentando hacerse la despistada.

- ¡Ah, buenos días! Soy el último, todos salieron a desayunar hace un rato. Han madrugado mucho hoy – respondía con una mueca de horror. - ¡Deben de tener ganas de que empiecen las clases!

- ¿Vienes a desayunar? – intentó mostrarse amigable Hermione, a pesar de haberse sentido fatal al escuchar que esos dos se habían largado sin esperarla. Estaba claro que esos idiotas seguían pensando que les había traicionado. ¡Pues esta vez no iban a conseguir que les perdonara tan fácilmente!

////////////////// 

No se dirigieron la palabra en toda la mañana, a pesar de haber compartido todas las clases. Tanto Harry como Ron, estaban rodeados de gente continuamente. Gente que les preguntaba mil y una cosas sobre la famosa batalla: ese rápido desenlace que ella no había presenciado. Todos los veranos iba a Francia con sus padres; y de un día para otro, el Profeta dio la buena nueva. Siempre pensó que se trataría de una cruenta y larga batalla, pero ni siquiera la vio. Ni siquiera se había enterado de todos los detalles.

Y al parecer, sería la última en hacerlo, pues las esquivas explicaciones de Harry, y las evidentemente adornadas de Ron, no iban dirigidas a ella. ¡Y que no pensaran que quería oírlas! ¡No quería saber nada de ellos!

Seguía sentada, sola, en su habitual asiento, mientras el resto rodeaban a sus ex – mejores amigos. De repente, una ya conocida y siseante voz le habló a su lado.

- Sangresucia… – se sentó junto a ella – ¿tus perritos falderos te han abandonado? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa irónica - ¡Claro! – chasqueó sus dedos – San Potter está saboreando su nueva dosis de fama… ¿Y la comadreja? ¡Ah! El pobretón acaba de descubrir que hay algo más que sangresucias en el colegio… Aunque creo recordar que no es la primera vez que ocurre… ¡Ohhh! – se lamentó con falsa tristeza – ¡Pobre sangresucia abandonada!

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! – le encaró molesta.

- Te dije que te molestaría. Ahora te aguantas.

- Pues al menos lárgate de mi mesa – pidió cansada – sé que quieres estar aquí tanto como yo.

- No, no se mueva, Sr. Malfoy – intervino Slughorn, que acababa de entrar en el aula. – Hoy vamos a elaborar una poción muy compleja y necesito que la realicen por parejas.

A regañadientes, Draco tuvo que quedarse de pareja con Hermione.

Una voz enfadada sonó a espaldas de la chica:

- Qué, ¿confraternizando con el enemigo, otra vez?

- ¡Te dije que te fueras al cuerno! ¡No me hables! – exclamó irritada.

- Celoso, ¿pobretón? – insinuó Draco, girado hacia la mesa de detrás y arqueando una ceja, provocador.

- ¡Krum, pase! ¡Pero tú… TÚ! – gritó enrojeciendo al límite, fusionado con su pelo.

- ¿Krum, pase? – gritó escandalizada ella - ¿Ahora le das el visto bueno al pobre Viktor? ¿Después de tantos años amargándome?

Una voz carraspeó a sus espaldas, tras lo que se giraron bruscamente. Ahí estaba Slughorn con una cara no muy amistosa.

- Si no queréis que os quite puntos, callad y prestad atención.

El silencio se hizo en el aula, y el miedo a perder puntos ya el primer día de clase, quedó patente en cuanto todos callaron de inmediato.

A pesar de las circunstancias, la clase transcurrió con total tranquilidad. Si se puede llamar tranquila a una clase en la que las miradas asesinas se cruzaban continuamente, así como se escuchaban frecuentes murmullos que decían lindezas tales como: "cuidado con tus asquerosas manos, sangresucia, que me contaminas" o "maldito hurón engreído, no seas tan inútil y colabora".

Para la hora de la cena, las cosas con Ron no habían mejorado nada en absoluto. Él no le había dirigido la palabra y, evidentemente, ella tampoco. Por el contrario, su relación con Harry había vuelto a la normalidad: sus enfados nunca habían sido demasiado largos.

Se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, conversando tranquilamente mientras Ron caminaba unos metros por delante junto a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, cuando Ginny se acercó corriendo.

- ¡Herms! – la llamó entre jadeos – McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho. Ya ha terminado de cenar y se dirige hacia allí.

- ¿Tengo que ir ahora mismo? – preguntó la chica girándose hacia la puerta.

- Supongo que podrás cenar algo antes – respondió la pelirroja dubitativa.

/////////////////// 

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione se dirigía veloz hacia el despacho de la profesora.

La puerta estaba entornada y se oían varias voces en el interior. Se disponía a entrar cuando reconoció, y cual no sería su sorpresa, una de las voces. Se quedó quieta, pendiente de la conversación.

- Creo que me merezco una habitación individual, si no hubiera sido por mí, no hubiera terminado todo tan rápido.

- Tenemos constancia de ello, y consideramos que debería tener una habitación propia. Pero no por sus servicios, que sin duda fueron valiosos… - concedió McGonagall.

¿Le iban a dar una habitación para él solo? ¿Qué servicios eran esos? ¿Acaso les había sobornado? No es que fuera una idea que la sorprendiera demasiado – se escandalizó Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Anoche fue terrible – se quejó sin haber escuchado a la profesora – tuve que dar un millón de explicaciones cuando nunca nadie me había pedido ninguna. Apenas he dormido, ¡no aguantaré así todo el curso!

- No se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy, a partir de esta noche tendrá una habitación propia – intervino Dumbledore, que al parecer también estaba en el despacho – Y usted también, Srta. Granger. Pase, pase, no sea tímida.

Hermione empujó la puerta levemente. Entró al despacho mirando al suelo y víctima de un fuerte sonrojo, producto de verse vergonzosamente descubierta.

El director no pareció percatarse de la humillante situación de su alumna. O, precisamente por eso, continuó su cháchara como si nada hubiera pasado, en cuanto se cerró la puerta del despacho.

- Dada la situación, comprenderán que no ha habido mucho tiempo para preparar el curso que comienza.

Ambos alumnos asintieron, sentados en dos cómodos sillones conjurados para la ocasión. Dumbledore estaba apoyado levemente en una esquina de la mesa, sonriéndoles tan enigmáticamente como sólo él es capaz. La profesora McGonagall estaba en su asiento, mirándoles complacida. Y en una esquina, sin mediar una sola palabra, estaba Severus Snape.

- Y uno de los cabos sueltos es algo que les concierne a ustedes dos particularmente – siguió explicando el director.

En las caras de los dos alumnos podía verse claramente un signo de interrogación. Parecían no percatarse de a dónde quería llegar el buen hombre.

- Está claro que hablo de los Premios Anuales de este año – aclaró Dumbledore.

Unos brillantes ojos castaños se alzaron hacia el director conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Así es – afirmó, tomando el relevo, la profesora McGonagall – ustedes dos son, sin lugar a duda, los alumnos más brillantes de su promoción. Y por tanto, es un orgullo para nosotros nombrarles los Premios Anuales de este año – sonrió a su alumna. – Como bien sabrán, entre sus obligaciones están las rondas de vigilancia diarias, y ciertas actividades en equipo de las que serán debidamente informados. Estas obligaciones empezarán a partir de mañana.

Ante las palabras "actividades en equipo", tanto Draco como Hermione se dirigieron una mirada de absoluta repulsa.

- A pesar de los antecedentes en su relación – retomó la palabra Dumbledore – confío en que su sensato juicio llevará a buen puerto esta nueva situación en la que se embarcan. Sin olvidar – añadió en un tono más festivo – que sus privilegios comienzan desde ahora mismo.

- ¿De verdad voy a tener una habitación para mí solo? – insistió Draco nuevamente.

- Por supuesto, jovencito. ¿Y qué me diría si le dijera que va a tener también una pequeña biblioteca en una torre propia? – ofreció alegremente el director.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi habitación no va a estar en la torre de Gryffindor? – preguntó la castaña que se sentía extrañamente alegre por la posibilidad. No más situaciones violentas con Ron, no más vanas esperanzas por algo que nunca sucederá.

- Efectivamente, Srta. Granger. Van a tener una habitación alejada de sus respectivas salas comunes, en una torre con una biblioteca particular.

- ¿Y por qué este año es diferente y no tenemos una habitación junto a nuestros compañeros de casa? – preguntó Malfoy, a pesar de mostrarse alegre y aliviado ante la noticia.

- Eso mismo pregunté yo, Sr. Director, ¿por qué cambiarlo? No me parece que de esta idea vaya a salir nada bueno – intervino por vez primera Snape.

- Permíteme contradecirte, Severus. Pero de todas las ideas pueden salir buenos resultados, y ésta me parece brillante.

Los dos profesores miraron con algo de recelo a su director. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por los alumnos, que inevitablemente se preguntaron qué pasaría por la cabeza de su alocado director.

- Bueno, pues si quieren, vayamos a ver sus habitaciones, ¡síganme! – exclamó alegre Dumbledore.

Subieron escaleras y atravesaron corredores hasta llegar a un punto indefinido en el séptimo piso. En una esquina apartada, podía verse un cuadro enorme con dos hermosos jóvenes discutiendo:

- ¡Apolo! ¡Deja ya de perseguirme!

- Pero Dafne… sabes que nuestro destino es estar juntos…

- Ya, ya, chicos, no tienen por qué disimular de esa forma. Estos son los Premios Anuales de quien les hablé – explicó señalando a Hermione y Draco. Se giró hacia éstos y comentó – No les tengáis estas discusiones en cuenta, hace años que nadie utiliza esta torre y deben aprender a comportarse en estos tiempos.

La pareja del cuadro se tomó de la mano sonriente, y dejaron pasar a la comitiva al interior de la torre.

Hermione se quedó en la entrada. No tenía ningún interés en saber cómo era la habitación del hurón. Ya era los suficientemente desesperante el saber que tendrían que colaborar en sus obligaciones como para estar este tiempo junto a él. Pero todo fuese por tener una habitación para ella sola, sin la presencia de sus exasperantes y cotillas compañeras de cuarto.

- Srta. Granger – la llamó la profesora McGonagall desde el interior – ¿acaso no piensa entrar?

- Si no le importa, profesora, prefiero esperarles aquí.

- Eso, sangresucia, no entres. No vaya a ser que lo contamines todo.

- ¡Sr. Malfoy, vigile esa lengua! – le recriminó McGonagall. – Y usted, entre ahora mismo. ¿O no quiere ver su habitación?

- ¿Mi habitación? – repitió ella recelosa a la vez que entraba en la torre.

- Claro, Srta. Granger – dijo el director con una sonrisa, – la suya es la de la izquierda y la del Sr. Malfoy la de la derecha.

Todos los profesores observaron expectantes la reacción de sus dos mejores alumnos. El silencio se cernió sobre la torre y dos rostros se desencajaron automáticamente en una mueca de horror y repulsión.

¿Compartir torre? ¡Nunca! 

**Gracias Ashurita wapaaa n.n me alegro de que te guste! Al principio a mi tb me gustaba mucho la pareja Ron-Hermione, pero bueno, le he pillado el punto a esta… porque… qué sería del mundo harrypotteriano sin la familia Malfoy?? ¬**

**Y gracias tb a los que me habéis mandado emails y los que me leéis en el blog. Nikitoo, Aya!! Gracias n.n**

**Hasta pronto o algo n.n**


	3. Intercambio

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí estoy apurando el tiempo un poquillo antes de San Lorenzo. San Lorenzo son las fiestas de Huesca, mi ciudad. Empiezan mañana, así que aprovecho a subir este capítulo hoy porque sino a saber cuando lo hago. Sobre todo porque después de las fiestas me voy unos días de vacaciones y la cosa se alargaría bastante. Tengo algún otro capítulo terminado, así que igual me sale la vena friki (eso siempre) y actualizo en medio de las fiestas xD_

_Bueno, gracias a todos por leerme. Aquí está el 3er capítulo:_

**03. Intercambio**

- Sangresucia – dijo a modo de saludo Draco cuando la vio bajar.

- ¡Oh, qué original! – ironizó Hermione cuando llegó a la sala común – Deberías escribir un diccionario con los insultos con los que me obsequias. No será mucho trabajo, para la hora del desayuno ya habrás terminado – continuó mordaz.

- Tranquila, Granger. Para ti tengo todos los insultos que quieras. Pero no quiero que te dé un sofocón el primer día, pensarían que te he hecho algo – sonrió socarronamente el rubio.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo habían podido ceder a las artimañas del viejo loco? Ahora se encontraba compartiendo torre con la sangresucia, ¡con la sabelotodo Granger! ¿No se suponía que ser Premio Anual consistía en eso, en un Premio? ¡Esto era un castigo!

Aunque pensándolo bien, el verdadero castigo hubiera sido quedarse con el resto de Slytherins. Lo pasó francamente mal la noche anterior. Quizás fueran paranoias suyas, pero Nott le había mirado de forma muy suspicaz, y había insistido mucho en que por qué habían tenido que aplaudir durante la cena.

La mayoría se habían mostrado satisfechos con la explicación de que había que actuar como mejor les conviniera. Allá cada uno con lo que creyera, pero si les iba a aportar mayor beneficio adular un poquito a Dumbledore, no deberían caérseles los anillos por ello. A fin de cuentas, la guerra ya había terminado y todos sabían cómo.

Sin embargo, había un sector – a su parecer instigado por Nott – que se mostraban reacios a aquella "humillante sumisión" – como ellos mismos la habían llamado, – y que al parecer pretendían seguir con su cruzada particular por la pureza de sangre.

Sería algo más complicado enterarse de las cosas ahora que ya no iba a dormir allí nunca más, pero también era un alivio saberse alejado y a salvo de aquellos que no se tomarían demasiado bien su pequeña-gran traición.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? ¿Y esta mañana? No te hemos visto bajar – le reclamó Ginny en cuanto la vio llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor – Necesito hablar contigo.

Harry la miró saludándola con la mano mientras apuraba un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Ron ni siquiera se volteó para verla, tan ocupado como estaba contándoles sus batallitas de quidditch a unas chicas de sexto.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó dirigiéndose a los dos primeros. – Pues veréis – dijo en un suspiro – me ha ocurrido algo increíble.

La voz del director pidiendo silencio impidió que continuara hablando, y se sentó en frente de Ginny.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia en el comedor, escoltado por Pansy Parkinson y sus dos gorilas.

- Queridos alumnos – comenzó Dumbledore – como sabrán, este año todavía no habían sido nombrados los Premios Anuales. Y ahora que la guerra ha terminado, hemos modificado algunas de las normas para favorecer la relación entre las diferentes casas. Así que, a partir de este año, los Premios Anuales compartirán algo más que tareas y obligaciones – todos los alumnos lo miraban ahora con curiosidad. – Ha sido creada la torre de los Premios Anuales, en la que ambos vivirán durante todo el curso.

Todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa por la noticia.

- Y los alumnos que se beneficiarán de estos nuevos privilegios – continuó el director alzando un poco más la voz – son: Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin.

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos momentos. El estado de shock era generalizado, pues toda la escuela conocía la mala relación entre ambos alumnos.

La mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin miraron con una mezcla de escepticismo y compasión a sus respectivos Premios Anuales. El resto de casas no tardaron en comenzar a cuchichear sobre el "bombazo".

- Herms, ¿es eso cierto? – le preguntó Harry – ¿de verdad compartes torre con Malfoy?

Ella sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de su plato.

¡Qué estúpida había sido! Desde que se enteró de la fatídica noticia, sólo había logrado lamentarse de su mala suerte. Ni siquiera había pensado en la reacción del resto del colegio. ¡Era la comidilla de todo Hogwarts! Todos sabían que se odiaban a muerte; iban a esperar, apostados en cada esquina, para ver quien lanzaba la primera maldición.

- ¡Escuchad un momento! – reclamó de nuevo el director, con la voz amplificada. – Todavía tengo una noticia más que daros. Esta noche vendrá un visitante y se quedará con nosotros durante cierto tiempo. Se trata de una nueva actividad escolar, y os rogaría que fueseis puntuales para la cena.

Nuevas miradas sorprendidas y cuchicheos se expandieron por todo el comedor. Desde luego, ese principio de curso iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

- Herms, ¿estás bien? – se interesó Harry que la observaba preocupado. La chica no parecía tener muy buena cara.

Ésta asintió de forma distraída al tiempo que observaba de reojo como, en la mesa de Slytherin, un altivo rubio tomaba su desayuno elegantemente al tiempo que ignoraba los intentos de Parkinson por iniciar una conversación, y los cuchicheos que flotaban a su alrededor.

¡Será imbécil! – Pensó – ¿Qué mal he hecho yo para merecer esto? He sido una alumna ejemplar, ¡este castigo es demasiado!

Siempre que se había enfadado alguno de los tres, se formaba una situación incómoda para el esto. Hermione no recordaba unos momentos tan tensos desde que Harry y Ron dejaron de hablarse en cuarto curso. Y ahora era igual, pues ella no pensaba ceder y suplicar por unas disculpas que no sentía ante el testarudo e inmaduro de Ron. Por mucho que le gustara.

Harry se mostraba extrañamente ausente ese día, lo que no ayudaba precisamente al reciente aislamiento de Hermione. Porque inevitablemente, ella había sido la desplazada. Ella no había estado en la batalla. Ella, la come-libros, no era lo suficientemente interesante.

Sí, Harry estaba completamente en Babia. De no haber sido por Hermione, se hubiera cortado un dedo podando unas simples ramitas en clase de Herbología. Aunque no se libró de la reprimenda de la profesora Sprout y las risitas mal contenidas de sus compañeros. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico algo despistado, pero lo de ese día rayaba lo imposible: la mayoría de las respuestas a lo que cualquiera le dijera eran incoherencias, podrían haberle pedido su saeta de fuego y él la habría regalado sin más.

No, definitivamente, Harry no era un buen apoyo en ese día.

El primer enfrentamiento del día tardó bastante en llegar. Pero llegó. Habían finalizado las clases, y Hermione se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor acompañando a Ginny. Ésta le contaba cómo había acorralado a Harry después del desayuno y le había dicho que ya no tenía excusa alguna para no salir con ella. Acto seguido le había besado.

Ahí estaba la razón de por qué Harry había estado embobado todo el día. Tendría que haberlo supuesto – se recriminó la chica mientras felicitaba a su amiga.

Se disponían a cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda cuando una voz se escuchó desde la sala común:

- Y dice que no es una traidora. ¡Ja! Ya no sólo es su amiga, ¡sino que viven juntos!

La risita chillona de Lavender se escuchaba de fondo.

Hermione cruzó la sala común de dos zancadas, enfurecida como estaba, para colocarse frente a la chimenea, donde Ron y Lavender estaban cuchicheando sentados en el sofá.

- Ronald – le llamó, seca – Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Dumbledore, son las nuevas normas, yo no lo he decidido. Así que haz el favor de no inventarte cosas.

- ¡Podrías haberte negado! – le reclamó furioso el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo así? ¡Yo quiero ser Premio Anual! – alegó la chica perdiendo la serenidad que había intentado mostrar.

- ¡Te has vendido! – dijo ahora gritando Ron - ¡Ya no eres una Gryffindor, eres una traidora!

No respondió. Apretó los dientes y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose al exterior de la torre. Ginny la siguió.

- No le hagas caso. Se enfadó y ahora no sabe como pararlo.

- Es un imbécil – sentenció Hermione con la voz quebrada.

- Es cierto, pero está dolido porque te quiere.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí que lo es.

- No, no lo es.

- Claro que sí, todos lo sabemos.

- Pues todos os equivocáis.

- Es sólo que él no lo quiere reconocer.

- Pues ya es demasiado tarde, porque ya no le perdono más.

- Sabes que no es cierto – repuso Ginny – Lo harás en cuanto te diga que te quiere.

- No lo hará. Me voy a mi torre.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – preguntó pícaramente - ¡Oh, vamos, Herms! ¡No pongas esa cara! – exclamó al ver como su amiga arrugaba la nariz – Al menos te ha tocado con uno que está bueno, imagínate si hubiera sido McMillian – dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- ¡Me voy a mi habitación! – gritó enfadada la castaña mientras se alejaba – ¡sola! – volvió a gritar antes de desaparecer tras una esquina.

¿En qué demonios está pensando esta loca? – pensó entre maldiciones Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba al cuadro de Apolo y Dafne, que la miraban sonrientes.

- Querida, hace un día hermoso, ¿cómo traes esa cara? – le preguntaron en cuanto llegó.

- Ella también le odia, ¡cómo puede bromear con esas cosas! Yo le odio, él me odia, ¡compartir torre es una locura!

- La contraseña, querida…

- Sapientia Maxima.

El cuadro se abrió hacia un lado dejando espacio para pasar a la sala común.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó un poco. Lo cierto es que su nueva sala común era un lugar bastante acogedor: un gran sofá blandito frente a una enorme chimenea; a los pies, una mullida y peludita alfombra de color crema; junto al sillón orejero, una lamparita de pie ideal para sus largas lecturas. Las tapicerías eran de color vino y verde pastel: una combinación agradable y acogedora, y los muebles eran de madera de cerezo.

La biblioteca estaba al otro lado de la estancia. Varias estanterías repletas de gruesos libros, una amplia mesa con dos sillas acolchadas y Parkinson sentada en una de ellas.

- ¡Parkinson! – escupió cuando se recobró de la sorpresa - ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi torre?

Sorprendentemente, Pansy se levantó con rapidez, como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura.

- Siéntate, Pansy – ordenó una voz desde la entrada – Está aquí conmigo y esta torre no es sólo tuya, Granger.

- ¿Acaso piensas traer aquí a todas las guarrillas con las que te juntas, Malfoy? – volteó para encararle molesta.

- Traeré aquí a quien me dé la gana, sangresucia – replicó altivo – Te diría que hicieras lo mismo, pero ya que el pobretón no te habla y San Potter está muy ocupado besuqueándose con la mini-Weasley por los pasillos…

La cara de Hermione era todo un poema, pero no porque Malfoy hubiera insinuado que no tenía amigos. ¿Cómo hacía el hurón para enterarse de los chismes tan rápido?

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Todo el mundo sabe que Weasley no te habla. Y en cuanto a Potter, los he visto – aclaró con voz seca – y ha sido lo más desagradable que he tenido que presenciar en mucho tiempo.

Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco exagerado, incluso para alguien como Draco Malfoy.

En la planta superior se escuchó un portazo, y acto seguido unas pisadas bajaron por las escaleras.

Hermione se giró alarmada. ¿Quién más había en la torre?

Un joven alto, moreno, de mirada penetrante y con el escudo de Slytherin descendió entonces a la sala común.

- ¡Hey, Granger! – la saludó con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo va eso?

Lo miró estupefacta, sin poder articular ni una palabra. ¿No era Blaise Zabini el que acababa de saludarla amigablemente?

- ¿Que cómo va eso? – repitió incrédula – ¡Mal!

Y subió corriendo hasta su habitación, cuya puerta cerró de un sonoro portazo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Draco? – preguntó divertido señalando hacia arriba – Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías mirándole el culo?

- Joder, Blaise. Es la sangresucia. ¿Cómo voy a mirarla? – saltó a la defensiva el rubio.

- No creo que eso ya importe mucho. Además, ignorando el nido que tiene incrustado en la cabeza, tampoco está tan mal – valoró el moreno.

- ¡Es Granger! – exclamó como último argumento Draco, volviendo a arrugar la nariz.

Zabini se rió suavemente al verlo.

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Draco? – inquirió Pansy mostrándose levemente molesta.

- Tú – dijo señalándola el rubio – ¿Es que ahora vas a tener la costumbre de esperar a que te defienda, o qué? – Pansy le dedicó una mueca bastante desagradable. – Tenía que hablar con vosotros en privado.

- Y bien, ¿qué sucede?

- Supongo que habréis leído el Profeta estos días – los dos asintieron. – Entonces sabréis que mi padre y mi tía Bellatrix se han fugado de Azkaban – volvieron a asentir. – He hablado con el viejo loco y sigue pensando que Hogwarts es infranqueable.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Draco? ¿Que tu padre planea atacar Hogwarts? – se preocupó Pansy.

- ¡Por supuesto! No es tan difícil como quiere hacer pensar el viejo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Blaise - ¿Acaso sabes cómo entraron el curso pasado?

- Claro, yo los dejé pasar – confesó Malfoy.

Una cosa era que medio-confiara en ese par (al fin y al cabo le apoyaron públicamente en la mini-revuelta de la sala común), y otra muy distinta que les largara sin más toda la información que tenía. Ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó un pergamino pulcramente doblado. Evidentemente, ni Blaise ni Pansy sabían de la existencia de esa carta. Un Malfoy siempre se guarda un As bajo la manga. Y por esa misma razón, tampoco debía limitarse a lo que su padre había escrito.

Se sentó para leer, por enésima vez, el pergamino que había recibido a mediodía:

_Draco:_

_Después del rumbo que tomaron los acontecimientos este verano, he de suponer que te encontrarás de nuevo en Hogwarts. Así que no creo necesario tener que recordarte que guardes a buen recaudo esta carta._

_Tu tía Bellatrix y yo estamos en un lugar seguro, contactando con los seguidores del Lord que quedan en libertad. Todavía quedamos bastantes y esto no tiene por qué acabar. Sé que no eras muy partidario del Lord, por eso disculpo tu actuación del curso pasado. A fin de cuentas él era sólo un mestizo._

_Pero las cosas van a ser diferentes ahora. Estamos movilizados y ellos no esperan un ataque repentino. Esta vez la victoria será para la sangre pura._

_No puedo darte más detalles, sería peligroso en caso de que la lechuza fuera interceptada. No intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo. Yo te avisaré de todo lo que debas saber._

_Tu padre,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

A simple vista, parecía que su padre confiaba en él, a pesar de lo sucedido el curso anterior. Pero la excusa de las lechuzas interceptadas no era suficiente como para no haber dado ningún detalle más, aunque fuera en clave.

No, no había ningún código oculto. La única pista que veía después de haber revisado concienzudamente cada palabra, era que su padre no confiaba en él. Y con razón.

- Queridos pupilos – comenzó alegre el director en cuanto se llenó el comedor para la cena. – Tal y como prometí esta mañana, voy a explicarles la nueva sorpresa que les tenemos deparada este año.

Todos se dispusieron a atender lo que el buen hombre tuviera que contar, pues ese año estaba resultando ser bastante novedoso.

- Supongo que estaréis pensando que hay muchas novedades para ser principios de curso – adivinó el anciano. – El motivo es que pensamos retomar ciertas actividades de las que prescindimos antaño por falta de seguridad. Se hizo una excepción con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y todos sabéis que el resultado no pudo ser peor – anotó con voz algo apagada. – Sin embargo, a partir de ahora, podremos ir retomando algunas de estas actividades. No sin ciertas precauciones, claro está. Todavía quedan algunos mortífagos en libertad que esperamos terminen pronto en Azkaban…

Los alumnos comenzaron a revolverse inquietos en sus asientos. Dumbledore se había entretenido demasiado tiempo divagando, y todos querían saber ya de qué misteriosa actividad se trataba.

- Os presento a Alexei Nikolaev – anunció de pronto Dumbledore, volviendo a la realidad.

Un joven alto, de piel blanca y pelo oscuro se situó junto al anciano.

- Errr… en-cann-ta-do – saludó tímido al comedor con un fuerte acento.

- Como habrán podido adivinar, se trata de un alumno de Drumstrang, y va a pasar aquí los próximos tres meses como alumno de intercambio.

Murmullos de sorpresa inundaron el comedor.

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente, ahora venía la mejor parte.

- Y cuando el Sr. Nikolaev se marche, otro alumno de Hogwarts, a partir de quinto curso – de veras que lo siento por los menores, – será elegido para pasar tres meses en la escuela de Durmstrang.

Nuevos murmullos y exclamaciones se dejaron oír en todas las mesas.

- Como veis, ésta es una actividad promovida para fomentar las relaciones internacionales. Además de que el elegido obtendrá puntos extras para su casa y gozará de ciertas ventajas, como ausentarse de la clase de nuestro querido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante algún tiempo – Dumbledore se rió divertido ante su ocurrencia, a lo que Snape le miró agriamente. El resto del comedor observó la situación estupefacto, pero pronto las risitas mal contenidas comenzaron a escucharse en las diversas mesas.

Severus Snape no dudó en lanzar una furibunda mirada a los sonrientes alumnos, sobre todo a la mesa de Gryffindor, que parecía divertirse sobremanera con la situación. Probablemente lo pagaran caro al día siguiente.

- Y para continuar con la tradición – intervino, salvando la humillante situación para el serio profesor, McGonagall, - nuestro nuevo alumno deberá ser seleccionado en una de las cuatro casas.

Se escuchó un "plop" y un taburete de madera apareció frente a la mesa de los profesores. Sobre él descansaba, descuidadamente, el sombrero seleccionador.

_De verdad, muchas gracias a todos/as los que me habéis comentado tanto por aquí como por mi blog y email: Gracias Ashurita, Fernando, Varis (que no sé si te nombré en el capítulo anterior), los que sé que leéis pero no comentáis, los que no sé que leéis y tampoco comentáis y no sé quién más, ya me estoy liando xD_

_En fin, que gracias y hasta dentro de poquito, espero._

_Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja y demás, dadle al "go"_

_Os "sobornaría" de la misma forma chachiguachi de Dryadeh, pero además de ser un plagio no estoy imaginativa ahora mismo u.u_

_Así que nada… chau chau!_

**..·waterflai·..**

11


	4. Sorpresas en territorio enemigo

_Hola hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de unas fiestas y unas merecidas vacaciones en Asturias la mar de estupendas n.n_

_Este es el cuarto capítulo, el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Y me ha encantado escribirlo, por cierto. Ojalá os guste y no os decepcione u.u_

_Bueno, no me enrollo más, que supongo que no habréis entrado aquí para leer las extrañas elucubraciones mentales que tengo a veces y con las que, por supuesto, no os voy a aburrir n.n_

_Ahí va el capi:_

**04. Sorpresas en territorio enemigo**

En la sala común había organizada una gran fiesta. Quizá no tan grande como la que montaron los gemelos Weasley cuando Harry fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, pero igualmente multitudinaria.

Haber conseguido al alumno de intercambio era todo un logro y una victoria frente a las demás casas, aunque no hubiera dependido de ellos.

- ¿Habéis visto cómo miraba fijamente a Malfoy? – Se hizo escuchar por encima de la algarabía Ron Weasley - ¡Ha descubierto a la primera quién es el enemigo! ¡Obviamente tenía que ser un Gryffindor!

Hermione se presentó como la Premio Anual de ese año, y le ofreció su ayuda y colaboración en todo lo que necesitara para adaptarse a la nueva escuela.

Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que abandonar la torre, pues sus obligaciones como Premio Anual incluían rondas de vigilancia por los pasillos, para complementar las que hacían los prefectos de cada Casa.

Dumbledore, en uno de sus irracionales arranques de confraternización, les sugirió que hicieran esas rondas juntos, pues sería una útil actividad para limar asperezas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iban a tener que encargarse de varios proyectos conjuntos durante el resto del curso. Obviamente se negaron.

Tampoco estaba en sus planes pedirle a Ron que la acompañara. Prefería recorrer el castillo sola antes que aguantar una larga lista de improperios y ceños fruncidos durante un buen rato. Y eso contando con que su furibundo amigo quisiera acompañarla en vez de ser el perrito faldero de Lavender, cosa que dudaba muy seriamente.

Los había visto tan pegados que, por un momento, pensó que habían vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Para que luego Ginny fuera diciendo esas estupideces como que en realidad la quería a ella. ¡Ja! ¡Eso no había quién se lo creyera!

Estaba absolutamente convencida de que estaba más cercano el día en el que el arrogante y engreído de Malfoy le confesara que le importaba un rábano la pureza de sangre y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, al día en el que el alcornoque de Ron se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y decidiera hacer algo al respecto. Para bien o para mal.

Saltaba a la vista que estaba enamorada. No es que quisiera hacerlo notar, pero cada vez le costaba más disimular sus sentimientos (y pensaba, por cierto, que era algo realmente vergonzoso). Y si él no había hecho nada hasta ese momento era porque no pensaba hacerlo nunca.

El pequeño rayito de esperanza que se mantuvo gracias a la ruptura con Lavender había terminado por desaparecer durante esos días. Ya no cabía esperar más. Lo mejor sería pasar página.

Otra vez que discuto con Ron, otra vez que aparece un alumno de Durmstrang – pensó sin saber realmente si eso era curioso o amargante. – Hace tiempo que no escribo a Viktor, seguro que le agradará saber que hay un compañero de su colegio aquí – imaginó la castaña mientras revisaba que todas las aulas estaban vacías.

Los pasillos estaban en silencio. Parecía que no iba a haber ningún contratiempo esa noche. Se cruzó con la pareja de prefectos Ravenclaw de quinto curso que se dirigían ya a su sala común. Sus caras le resultaban vagamente familiares, pero ni siquiera conocía sus nombres. Apenas se saludaron y siguieron su camino.

Tenía que recorrer todo el castillo, pues ni siquiera había convenido con Malfoy qué zonas debían abarcar cada uno.

Efectivamente, la ronda fue apacible. Más bien aburrida, pues no se cruzó con nadie más. No es que hubiera preferido andar quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro, pero pensar que todo el curso iba a ser así de aburrido… Todas las noches recorriendo los vacíos y silenciosos pasillos, hasta pasada la medianoche, no era un plan que le entusiasmara demasiado.

Después de echar un último vistazo a la biblioteca con la excusa de "buscar desvalidos alumnos extraviados", como ella llamaba a aspirar el seco y penetrante aroma de los viejos libros por última vez en el día, se dirigió a su nueva torre.

Al traspasar el cuadro que daba acceso a la sala común, escuchó unos pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras con rapidez y un leve portazo en el piso superior.

¿Y éste qué trama ahora? – se preguntó pensativa – porque esto no se explica con la excusa de que le voy a apestar – recordó algo malhumorada.

Se tiró al sofá descuidadamente. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba alegre, las brillantes llamas bailoteaban entre los troncos confiriendo un ambiente agradable y acogedor a la sala.

Se acurrucó encogiendo las rodillas y observó melancólicamente la fogata llameante. No podía evitar pensar en Ron cada vez que se sentaba frente al fuego. Aunque, interiormente, sospechaba que todo aquel que conociera a los Weasley no podría evitar pensar en ellos al estar frente al rojizo fuego de una chimenea.

Lo que ya dudaba, era que todas esas personas pensaran en ellos de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía. Se había prometido pasar página, pero momentos más tarde estaba imaginando, otra vez, cómo sería el momento – ficticio, por supuesto, – en el que ambos se declararan sus sentimientos.

- Vaya mierda de fuerza de voluntad – se recriminó en un suspiro. – Como si eso fuera a pasar alguna vez.

Tibias lágrimas surcaron su rostro al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. Eso era imposible.

- Ron… – susurró suavemente. Momentos más tarde estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¡Sangresucia! – canturreó Malfoy mientras se dedicaba a pulular a su alrededor.

Hermione se removió en su sitio molesta, pero todavía sin abrir los ojos. ¿Qué hacía ese inútil fastidiándola tan pronto?

- Snape te ha quitado 100 puntos por saltarte su clase, porque a ninguno de tus inteligentes amiguitos se le ha ocurrido decir que estabas en enfermería – comentó jocoso, observando cómo la castaña se incorporaba violentamente en el sofá.

- ¿CÓMO? – Exclamó horrorizada abriendo sus ojos de golpe - ¿Y qué hago aquí? – preguntó observando desconcertada a su alrededor. Posó su mirada en el Slytherin, interrogándole.

- Y a mí qué me cuentas, Granger. Ya eres bastante mayorcita para decidir dónde dormir cada noche – apuntó socarronamente el rubio. – Mientras no intentes colarte en mi cama…

Hermione lo miró entre asqueada y escandalizada. Pero no respondió nada. Se levantó, tirando al suelo la manta que la cubría y subió corriendo a preparar sus cosas rápidamente.

- ¡Granger! – oyó que la llamaban desde abajo. – ¡Era broma! – se escuchó una mal contenida risita. – ¡Ni siquiera es la hora del desayuno!

La maliciosa carcajada se escuchó más tenue conforme se acercaba a la entrada. En unos segundos, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Se había quedado sola en la torre.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! – gritó con fuerza desde el baño, a pesar de que él ya no podía oírla.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Si lo de Snape hubiera sido cierto, lo más seguro es que ese maldito no le habría dicho nada para ver si faltaba a más clases.

Lo más irónico era que, aunque de forma poco ortodoxa, le había hecho un gran favor: la había despertado a tiempo. Su despertador estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama; no lo habría escuchado desde allí.

- "Esta es mi buena acción del año, no esperes ninguna más" – imitó el tono de voz de Malfoy varios días atrás. – Pues ya van dos en menos de una semana, ¡si lo supiera le daría un soponcio!

Se duchó rápido, no fuera a ser que por descuidada sí que llegara tarde a clase.

Bajó la escalera y recogió la manta que había dejado caer al levantarse. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberse tapado con ninguna manta cuando llegó. Sin embargo, debía de haberlo hecho. Malfoy jamás haría algo semejante, además de que esa sería ya su tercera buena acción. Sonrió al pensarlo, vaya idea más descabellada.

Se dispuso a plegar la manta. Era suave y esponjosa, muy calentita, de color verde oscuro.

- Coincidencia – se convenció Hermione – no todo lo verde en esta vida tiene que ver con Slytherin. – Sin embargo, seguía sin recordar haber cogido una manta esa noche.

Iba a salir ya por el cuadro que hacía las veces de puerta cuando vio un pergamino tirado en el suelo, al lado de la biblioteca. Se sorprendió, pues ni ella ni Malfoy eran personas que dejaran nada en desorden. Lo recogió con la única intención de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Fue entonces cuando vio que se trataba de una carta. Evidentemente, el destinatario era su compañero de torre, y el remitente no era otro que ¡Lucius Malfoy!

Así que esa sabandija iba por ahí, deslumbrando con su fingida inocencia, esperando pillarles a todos desprevenidos.

- ¡Será mal nacido! – escupió enfadada.

Se metió la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió apresuradamente.

Comprendió que se había perdido el desayuno cuando escuchó a lo lejos el alboroto de los alumnos dirigiéndose a sus clases. Contrariada, encaminó sus pasos hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas, que era su primera asignatura del día. Hubiera preferido hablar con Harry durante el desayuno, ahora le resultaría imposible con su club de fans persiguiéndole. Además, seguro que andaba escabulléndose lo máximo posible con su recién recuperada novia…

La clase pasó rápida e interesante, como siempre en Runas Antiguas. Había compartido pupitre con Ernie McMillian.

Hermione se preguntó cómo habría sido su curso si Ernie hubiera sido elegido Premio Anual: seguramente unos meses mucho más agradables, aunque compartir torre con Malfoy tenía sus ventajas, le podía vigilar.

No pudo evitar recordar la cara de asco que puso Ginny al pensar que le podría haber tocado con él en lugar de Malfoy, "que al menos estaba bueno". Reconocía que su amiga tenía parte de razón, Ernie no era precisamente un adonis, pero Malfoy era un desgraciado, y además, mortífago.

Se dirigieron juntos a su siguiente clase, Aritmancia, que también compartían.

A pesar de lo estirado que era, Ernie solía comportarse de forma bastante agradable. Oyó que le preguntaba acerca de la torre de Premios Anuales y varias cosas más: algo así como que le gustaría verla. Hermione caminaba asintiendo distraída a lo que McMillian iba diciendo. Se preguntaba si todos los Malfoy estaban locos, al menos tan locos como para continuar con la labor de Voldemort a pesar de que hubiera muerto.

No regresó a la realidad hasta que, al llegar a la puerta de la clase, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: Draco Malfoy estaba allí, apostado en el marco de la puerta junto a Blaise Zabini. Y tenía una petulante sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Eh, pelo de rata! – se dirigió a ella sonriendo con altivez – Veo que al final no te ha dado un infarto, la próxima vez me esforzaré más.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tus estúpidas bromitas – le encaró la castaña escrutándole con la mirada. Una mirada que no pasó desapercibida al rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó observándola desde arriba.

Zabini dejó escapar una risa divertida.

- ¡Qué más quisieras, hurón! – replicó ella con desagrado. Entró a la clase empujándole levemente al pasar.

- Pssst ¡Draco! – susurró Zabini cuando la profesora se giró para escribir en la pizarra.

El rubio, sentado a su lado, levantó los ojos de su libro y lo miró interrogante.

- Granger te está mirando – le avisó. – Todo el rato.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a copiar los apuntes de la pizarra.

- Te mira con cara de mala ostia, ¿qué le has hecho?

- Nada – respondió escuetamente.

- Sigo pensando que tampoco es tan fea, demasiado flacucha y con pelo de estropajo, pero pasable – continuó con la cháchara cuchicheando el Slytherin, a pesar de notar que su interlocutor no estaba mucho por la labor.

Draco lo miro escandalizado. ¿Acaso Blaise se había vuelto loco? Estaba hablando de la sangresucia, ¡por Merlín!

- De todas formas, – continuó el moreno aun a riesgo de que la profesora les acabara pillando – no es ni por mucho la mejor opción entre los Gryffindor.

- Los Gryffindor no son opción – dictaminó Malfoy seco, cansado de tanta charla estúpida. Su tono dio por concluida la conversación, y al parecer Zabini también lo consideró mejor así.

Hermione Granger, dos mesas más atrás, intentaba infructuosamente, enterarse de la conversación entre los dos Slytherin. Ernie McMillian terminó desistiendo de sus intentos de hablar con su compañera de mesa aprovechando que la profesora estaba de espaldas.

Pero el silencio de Zabini no fue muy prolongado. Extrañamente, tenía un día de lo más hablador.

- Pssst, ¡Draco! – insistió el moreno. Malfoy se giró hacia él, molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Zabini? – le preguntó hastiado, remarcando su apellido – ¡con tu estúpida cháchara no haces más que recordarme a Pansy!

- ¿Sabes algo de… ya sabes? – preguntó en tono enigmático, pero desafortunadamente, no lo suficientemente bajo.

Hermione se inclinó todo lo que pudo en su asiento. Si ese par iban a ser tan insensatos como para hablar precisamente de eso en clase, ella haría todo lo que fuera posible por escucharlos.

- No sé nada, y ahora cállate.

Pues no, al parecer Malfoy no era tan insensato.

La profesora dejó de escribir en la pizarra en ese mismo instante. Todo el mundo guardó silencio de golpe y se afanaron en copiar velozmente lo que había estado escribiendo.

- Si pensáis que por hablar en susurros no me doy cuenta, os equivocáis – puntualizó con voz seria, pero sin mirar a nadie en concreto – No me gustaría tener que castigar a nadie, así que trabajad: quiero toda la pizarra copiada en cinco minutos.

La clase pronto dio a su fin, con una extensa redacción por deberes para el siguiente día.

En la puerta del aula, una emperifollada Pansy Parkinson se alisaba la túnica distraídamente.

- ¡Draki! – exclamó en cuanto lo vio salir.

La mueca de asco de Hermione al ver a la chica colgada del brazo del rubio en actitud posesiva no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Son repugnantes – no pudo evitar pensar la castaña al pasar por su lado, –retorcidos y falsos como nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, te gustaría estar en mi lugar? – le preguntó la Slytherin con una sonrisa de satisfactoria superioridad bailando en sus labios. Evidentemente, parecía haber interpretado mal su expresión.

- Bastante voy a tener que soportarlo todo el curso en mi torre. Por mí como si lo secuestras y desaparece para siempre, Parkinson – indicó Hermione dejándolos atrás.

Malfoy pegó el tirón definitivo que hizo que la morena se soltara de su brazo.

- Bueno, Draco – dijo Zabini alejándose de ellos, - suerte a esta loca y a ti en la doble clase de la Trelawney. No entiendo cómo podéis soportar dos horas seguidas con esa chiflada.

- Me gusta el té – se limitó a contestar Draco.

Pansy le dirigió una desagradable mueca a Blaise, a la que el chico respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Los tres se separaron, unos caminando en dirección a la torre de Astronomía y el otro a su sala común.

Así que dos horas de Adivinación, ¿eh, Malfoy? – sonrió para sí misma Hermione. – Pues eso habrá que aprovecharlo – pensó mientras se dirigía rápida hacia su torre.

- Pans, ¿no te das cuenta que con esos comentarios no molestas a Granger? – inquirió el rubio mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al aula de la Trelawney. – Quizás al resto de chicas de la escuela les afecte, pero con ella no funciona.

Pansy no le contestó, se limitó a mirarle sonriente.

- No sé que tramas, Parkinson – le espetó visiblemente molesto. – Pero a mí no me metas.

- ¿De qué hablas, Draco? ¡Yo no estoy tramando nada! – replicó la chica luciendo una mirada angelical, sin amilanarse ante el mal tono de su amigo.

- Pansy, te conozco – aclaró Draco. – Eres casi tan retorcida como yo, siempre estás maquinando algo.

La morena calló unos delatores instantes, tras los que volvió a dirigirse al rubio con su cara más inocente:

- Ya sé que el contacto físico te da grima…

- No me cambies de tema ahora – le ordenó.

- Pero que cada vez que me acerque – continuó, ignorándole – me esquives como si quemara es demasiado – la nariz de la chica se arrugó y su expresión se endureció levemente. – Te he ayudado a obtener una reputación, cuídala.

Draco se vio obligado a reconocer que su amiga tenía razón. Exhaló un suspiro resignado.

- Sí, mamá.

Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien ya, o de lo contrario explotaría. Más bien, era con Harry con quien tenía que hablar. Los descubrimientos hechos minutos atrás no podía contárselos a Dumbledore, si no quería dejar al descubierto su poco ortodoxa forma de conseguirlos.

Además, hacía tiempo que no había pasado tanto miedo. Vivir una aventura, aunque fuera tan pequeña como la que acababa de suceder, sin sus amigos al lado era algo escalofriante.

Todavía le temblaban las rodillas cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y escuchó a Neville comentarle a Colin Creevey que Harry estaba en Hogsmeade, con Ginny, en una entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

Se sintió desfallecer, ¿con quién hablaría ahora? Era Harry el único que podía responder a las dudas que tenía.

- Hermione – la llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Ron. La chica se giró lentamente, temerosa del motivo por el que el pelirrojo se dirigía a ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, aliviada, al ver cómo su amigo parecía avergonzado y no levantaba la vista del suelo.

- ¿Sí, Ron? – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo… bueno, verás… - comenzó, todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo y las orejas ardiéndole. – No creo que seas una traidora – confesó, ahora mirándola a la cara. – Y aunque lo fueras no me importaría, seguirías siendo mi mejor amiga – su cara estaba del mismo color que su pelo, y sus ojos azules brillaban esperando la reacción de la chica.

No le contestó, pero le cogió de la mano fuertemente.

- Vamos al lago, tengo que contarte algo.

- Pero Herms, todavía no he comido – se quejó el pelirrojo. Un oportuno ruido en su estómago corroboró su historia. – ¡Me muero de hambre!

No le dejó sentarse. En vez de eso, le pasó varias manzanas y ella cogió un par de pastelillos.

- Es urgente – le dijo mientras le empujaba por el hall, para dirigirse al exterior.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Había hablado con la boca llena. Normalmente, eso supondría una tremenda reprimenda acerca de sus escasos modales y de las náuseas que generaba en quien los presenciaba. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado feliz como para percatarse de esas menudencias. Y Ginny se equivocaba, pensó recordando la conversación del día anterior. Ni siquiera había hecho falta que le dijera que la quería para perdonarle. Le miró sonriendo, le había echado muchísimo de menos.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido, desde la carta que descubrió por la mañana hasta el momento de bajar al Gran Comedor minutos atrás.

_Vio cómo Parkinson y Malfoy se alejaban, y cómo Zabini bajaba por las escaleras más cercanas. Tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión. Normalmente era Harry quien le incitaba a actuar de esa forma, pero tanto tiempo a su lado había ido generando un espíritu temerario que intentaba mellar, a veces con éxito, su lógica, íntegra y prudente consciencia._

_Y así es como se encontró, corriendo cual loca escapada del manicomio, en dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales._

_Arrolló a un grupito de Hufflepuffs de segundo, pero por primera vez no le importó. Tenía que descubrir si ese maldito mortífago sabía algo más acerca del posible ataque de su padre, y cómo pensaba ayudarle. Esa misión tenía que cumplirla ella, sola. Además, era algo personal, apenas ayudó en la repentina caída de Voldemort. No se sentiría bien hasta que hiciera algo importante._

_Comenzó su búsqueda de información en la mini-biblioteca, donde encontró la dichosa carta. Todos los libros eran antiguos y estaban muy bien conservados, se notaba que habían estado bajo el cuidado de la señora Pince._

_Si la carta se le había caído allí, era porque había consultado uno de los libros de esa zona. Empezó a leer los títulos, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que la mayoría trataban sobre las Artes Oscuras. Seguramente se estaba documentando para ayudar a su padre. Estaba más que claro._

_No sabía por qué continuaba mirando los libros, éstos no la ayudarían a descifrar los planes de Malfoy. Sin embargo uno puede encontrar algo bueno hasta en las situaciones más insospechadas. Al menos eso pensó la castaña al descubrir un libro interesante en una sección de la que jamás pensó tocar nada. Se trataba de un ejemplar de un manual de Oclumancia que jamás había visto: "Ejercite la mente. Prácticas diarias del arte de la Oclumancia"._

_Por un momento olvidó lo que estaba buscando. La rugosa piel bajo sus dedos, el embriagador aroma del papel antiguo…Pero algo le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Sus dedos se habían pegado. Parecía como si las tapas estuvieran manchadas de pegamento. Y ahora que lo recordaba, sacó un momento la carta durante la clase de Aritmancia: tenía una esquina cubierta por pelusilla negra procedente del bolsillo de su túnica. Se percató de ello, pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta ese momento. La carta había terminado en el suelo porque se había quedado pegada a las tapas del libro._

_- ¡Pegado con pegamento! – exclamó asombrada Hermione a la habitación vacía – ¿Desde cuándo usa Malfoy cualquier invento muggle?_

_Dejó el libro en su sitio y decidió que si quería hacer una buena investigación tendría que revisar a fondo la habitación del odioso Slytherin._

_Subió las escaleras decidida, repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que conocía que sirvieran para abrir cosas. Estaba convencida de que la puerta del rubio estaría protegida bajo un sinfín de conjuros. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito excitado al ver cómo la puerta estaba solamente entornada. La terminó de abrir con cuidado y entró._

Ron la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Te colaste en la habitación del hurón! – parecía tan feliz como si le hubiera tocado la lotería muggle - ¡Bien hecho! – la felicitó palmeando su espalda y sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione lo miró consternada. ¿Le había palmeado como si fuera un amigote? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en eso? Reprimió su repentino impulso de pegarle un puñetazo y continuó relatando su aventura.

_Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que la elegancia está en lo simple – pensó maravillada al descubrir lo que la habitación mostraba a su alrededor._

_Una cama de grandes dimensiones, de una torneada madera oscura y reflejos caoba, con un suave dosel de gasa verde, coronaba la estancia. La colcha y las cortinas también combinaban con el dosel, en distintas tonalidades de verde._

_Su habitación no era, ni por mucho, tan aristocrática. Era más acogedora, pero al lado de ésta se veía vulgar._

_Salió de su ensoñación. De nada valía una habitación maravillosa si su inquilino era un maldito mortífago que planeaba matarlos a todos._

_Sobre un escritorio pulcramente ordenado, de la misma tonalidad que la madera de la cama, había una barra de pegamento. Así que de verdad estaba utilizando un invento muggle…_

- ¿En serio que Malfoy utiliza el pega… pega… pegacosas ese? – preguntó sorprendido Ron.

- Parece ser que sí, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente…

_Además de la barra de pegamento y una caja con costosas plumas, sobre el escritorio había un grueso libro. Las tapas eran de piel negra, y se veían algo desgastadas por el uso. En la primera página, con una redondeada letra de colegial se podía leer: "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy"._

_¿Qué era eso, un diario? Hermione se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. Si eso era un diario, ¿sería capaz de leerlo? ¿Sería capaz de violar la intimidad de Malfoy hasta tal punto, con tal de obtener información?_

_No, no sería capaz de leerlo, pero sí de hojearlo brevemente por si acaso._

_Fue pasando las hojas nerviosamente para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no se trataba de un diario. Las páginas estaban repletas de recortes del Profeta en los que se nombraba a la familia Malfoy, a Voldemort y en algunos casos, Harry Potter. El nombre de Harry era tachado continuamente con tinta verde mediante un hechizo, y en su lugar aparecía la frase "maldito cara-rajada". Después se borraba y volvía a comenzar. Si no hubiera sido por el odio hacia su amigo que profesaba ese hechizo, que casi hasta se podía palpar, habría sido ocurrente y divertido._

_Pero no eran sólo recortes de periódico los que llenaban el libro, sino que su carta de admisión en Hogwarts también estaba allí._

_Así que ella no era la única en ese maldito colegio que la guardaba. Al parecer Malfoy se estaba descubriendo como todo un sentimental._

_Multitud de cartas de sus padres y un grupo aún más numeroso de tarjetitas rosadas y hojas perfumadas con cuidada caligrafía inundaban cada pequeño hueco del libro. ¿Guardaba las cartas de sus admiradoras? ¿De todas las chicas a las que engatusaba y a las que rechazaba? No era un sentimental, era un maldito cerdo alimentando su, ya de por sí, enorme ego._

_Habría dejado de curiosear, asqueada, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: todo estaba sujeto con un sencillo hechizo de pegado, pero a partir de ese verano (según una fecha escrita en las páginas), los recortes estaban pegados con pegamento. ¿Por qué?_

_Los miró detenidamente, ¡eso no eran recortes del Profeta! ¡Eran noticias sacadas de diversos periódicos muggle! Parecía que todos trataban sobre las "catástrofes" acontecidas durante el verano. ¿Para qué demonios había recopilado Malfoy esas noticias? ¡Y de un periódico muggle!_

_En aquel momento acababa de entrar en una espiral de sorpresas, pues las dos cartas de McGonagall pegadas a continuación bien podían calificarse como tal._

_En la primera, se notaba a la profesora gratamente sorprendida. Al parecer, Malfoy había contactado con ella previamente y eso le alegraba. Sin embargo, le pedía muestras de fiabilidad con respecto a algo. El texto parecía estar escrito en clave, pues a simple vista parecía incomprensible._

_Por el contrario, la segunda carta estaba más clara. McGonagall confesaba estar eternamente agradecida a Malfoy por su inestimable ayuda y colaboración. Y que estaría orgullosa de volver a verle pronto en Hogwarts, cuando comenzaran el curso._

_Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí, pues la última página ocupada contenía, ni más ni menos, que ¡una carta de Harry Potter!_

_Sí, no había duda alguna, era su letra, era su firma. ¡Harry Potter le había escrito una carta a Draco Malfoy! Le importaba un bledo si era inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de los demás, o no. Ni aunque la amenazaran con encerrarla en Azkaban dejaría de leer esa carta. Miró su reloj de pulsera, todavía le quedaba algo más de media hora hasta que la clase de Adivinación finalizara. Comenzó a leer pues la carta, curiosa e intrigada._

_Malfoy:_

_Ya sé que el otro día me dijiste que no te tenía que agradecer nada. Y no te preocupes porque, tal y como te prometí, no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste._

_Me gustaría tener la misma oportunidad que tú, y pasar desapercibido. Pero otra vez va a resultar imposible._

_Sé que piensas que me encanta llamar la atención. Pero si vivieras lo que me va a tocar a mí en los próximos tiempos te darías cuenta de que es imposible que yo desee esto. No te preocupes, no te haría esa putada, ni siquiera a ti. Podrás seguir guardando las apariencias._

_No me caes bien, Malfoy. Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a arriesgarte tanto, ni siquiera pensé que alguna vez fueras a ser valiente._

_Y sin embargo allí estabas, mi mayor rival, ayudándome como nadie más ha podido hacerlo. Me da igual que no quieras agradecimientos. Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido._

_Gracias._

_Harry Potter_

- ¿Y estás segura de que esa carta no la ha escrito el propio Malfoy? – consiguió articular el pelirrojo después de inhalar el aire desesperadamente a bocanadas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

- ¿Y para qué querría hacer Malfoy algo así?

- ¿Para que tú lo leyeras? – apuntó Ron dándoselas de entendido.

- Si Malfoy hubiera querido que yo la leyera, - le rebatió la castaña – habría dejado esa carta en la sala común y no la de su padre, en vez de esperar a que yo me cuele en su habitación y la encuentre.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la explicación de su amiga. Pero, ¿qué era eso tan importante que había hecho Malfoy para que Harry se lo agradeciera tan efusivamente? Y peor aún: ¿por qué no les había contado nada? Una promesa hecha al hurón no era válida, a no ser que le hubiera prometido romperle todos los dientes.

_Por unos instantes no pudo reaccionar, el ruido en el piso inferior la había dejado paralizada. ¡Malfoy había vuelto antes de tiempo!_

_Miró a su alrededor con desespero. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inconsciente?_

_Se oían pasos en las escaleras. Malfoy estaba subiendo y no podría salir de la habitación sin ser vista. Decir aterrada era poco para lo que sentía. En un último acto de desesperación, se metió debajo de la cama. No era el escondite más original, pero la habitación no tenía ningún otro sitio grande a excepción del armario, que suponía un gran riesgo._

_La puerta se abrió con violencia. Tanta, que chocó contra la pared y se tambalearon todos los cuadros colgados. Por fortuna, no se cayó ninguno. Si se hubiera agachado a recogerlos, quizás se hubiera percatado de la presencia de unos ojos pardos bajo la cama. De todas formas, Malfoy parecía demasiado enfadado como para agacharse a recoger nada._

_Contuvo la respiración angustiada, al tiempo que se pegaba con más fuerza contra el suelo._

_- ¡Maldito ruso! – bramó el rubio mientras abría con fuerza la puerta del armario._

_Hermione suspiró interiormente, aliviada por no haber escogido esa opción. Al parecer Alexei no le había caído muy bien. Normal, era un Gryffindor._

_- ¡Malditos Gryffindor! – siguió hablando enfurecido. Debía estar rebuscando algo dentro del armario, pues su voz se escuchaba amortiguada._

_El dosel de la cama se abrió de repente. Los muelles bajaron unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Ésta ahogó un gemido; una sensación de claustrofobia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella._

_- ¡Maldita sangresucia! – continuó despotricando el Slytherin sentado en el borde de la cama._

_¿Y ahora qué pasaba con ella? No la había descubierto, sino ya estaría volando ventana abajo – concluyó aliviada la chica._

_- ¿Quién me mandaría a mí arroparla anoche? ¡Esto es terrible, parece que es cierto que me estoy ablandando! ¡Tendría que haberla dejado congelarse y que pillara un gripazo! – se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines – Si la estúpida de Pansy se enterara de esto le faltaría tiempo para maquinar alguna de sus ideas absurdas._

_Malfoy se levantó, pues la distancia entre los muelles y la maraña de pelo castaño de Hermione volvió a aumentar._

_- ¡Estúpido ruso! ¡Nadie le habla así a un Malfoy! – se quitó los pantalones - ¡Y nadie mira así a un Malfoy!_

_Hermione vio como la blanca camisa del uniforme caía al suelo. Sólo veía los descalzos pies del rubio dando vueltas por la habitación, pero aun con todo, se sonrojó al evaluar la situación: Draco Malfoy estaba desnudándose a escasos centímetros de ella, ajeno al inesperado voyeurismo de su compañera de torre._

_Junto a la camisa, cayeron unos bóxers gris oscuro. La cara de Hermione había adquirido el color de la cabeza de todos los Weasley juntos. Si la descubría ahora se moriría de vergüenza._

_No fue así, puesto que Draco se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, sin advertir la respiración entrecortada de la mirona accidental._

_Se oyó abrir el grifo del baño, y el aroma del agua perfumada que salía de los diferentes caños inundó el pasillo._

_Hermione dudó unos instantes en salir de su escondrijo. Confiaba en que el baño apaciguara la rabia de Malfoy, pero no sería lo suficiente como para evitar que le lanzara una imperdonable si la pillaba allí._

_Salió de debajo de la cama con cuidado de no tocar la ropa esparcida por el suelo. El rubor regresó de nuevo a sus mejillas al ver las prendas. ¡Había "visto" a un chico desnudarse en su habitación! ¡Nunca había estado en una situación parecida! ¡Y por si fuera poco, se trataba de Draco Malfoy!_

_De esto sí que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra a nadie. Se moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que hablar de ello. Aunque quizá sí que se lo contara a Ginny, a fin de cuentas era fan de las historias subidas de tono, seguro que su imaginación hacía el resto. _

_Tampoco diría ni una palabra sobre el hecho de que el hurón la tapó con una manta por la noche. ¡Un momento! ¡Así que al final sí que lo había hecho! Sintió sus orejas arder y bajó veloz las escaleras para huir de la torre._

_Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría visto, tras la puerta entreabierta del baño, una varita que hacía chapotear el agua como si alguien se estuviera bañando. Y unos ojos grises que observaban como la chica castaña aparecía por el lado de su habitación y bajaba presurosa las escaleras._

_Bueno, pues ya está. En serio espero que no os haya decepcionado, y que hayáis pasado un rato agradable. Porque a fin de cuentas ésa es la finalidad de los fanfics, no?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a minerva y _emmadrake_!! Bueno, la relación Hermione-Draco irá avanzando, pero poco a poco. No me resultaría creíble que pasara nada así de buenas a primeras. Además, tengo pensada una trama paralela aparte de la posible relación propiamente dicha._

_Y cambiando de tema… ¿Habéis leído ya el séptimo libro? Yo lo terminé 4 días después de la publicación… y bueno… no voy a soltar ningún spoiler, pero me gustaría que si alguien lo ha leído y quiere comentar algo… a mí me pareció bien escrito, pero bastantes cosas no me convencieron, sobre todo el final. Tuve alguna grata sorpresa, alguna sensación de 'dejà vu' y algún que otro momento decepcionante. En fins, que no es mi favorito, pero supongo que era algo inevitable…_

_Y ahora sí, no os entretengo más. Si tienes alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o simplemente te aburres y quieres saludar… no lo dudes, dale al "go"!!!_

_BesossSs!_

_..·waterflai·.._

17


	5. Un mal día en la torre

**Capítulo 5: Un mal día en la torre**

La paciencia no se encontraba entre las mayores virtudes de Lucius Malfoy. Hecho que, innegablemente, había heredado su hijo. Sin embargo, sabía que a veces esperar merecía la pena. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Un plan bien trazado requería su tiempo. No debía presionar a nadie todavía, y menos a su hijo. Él sabía cómo hacerle caer definitivamente hacia su lado. Y en ese aspecto tampoco tenía demasiada prisa, tenía noticias de otros que le servirían gustosos.

- ¡Igor! – llamó autoritario, dirigiendo su voz hacia la puerta.

Acto seguido ésta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto, de abundante pelo y barba morenos.

- ¿Qué deseas, Lucius?

- ¡Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no me llames Lucius! – le gritó enfurecido. – Para ti soy "Lord Malfoy", o "mi Lord", lo que prefieras.

- Sí, Lord Malfoy – susurró entre dientes el hombre.

- Deberías mostrar más agradecimiento al que salvó tu vida de la ira del Señor Tenebroso – exigió Malfoy – Y sabes que yo no me arriesgo por nada. Quiero mi recompensa, y espero que cumplas con lo que te exijo – añadió con voz gélida.

- Sí, Lord Malfoy – respondió de nuevo el hombre, inclinando levemente el rostro en señal de sumisión.

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia por unos minutos. Malfoy estaba concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino, mientras el otro esperaba pacientemente cualquier gesto de su señor.

- ¿Y el chico? – preguntó al cabo de un tiempo Lucius, dejando de escribir – ¿Ha dicho algo más?

- No desde anoche, Lord Malfoy.

- No quiero dejar nada al azar, nadie debe sospechar… - divagó el hombre rubio balanceando una elegante pluma plateada entre sus dedos pulgar e índice – Hazle hablar, no querrá que baje yo mismo a sonsacarle.

- Eso no será necesario, mi Lord – se apresuró a decir Igor, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.

- Está bien, puedes retirarte, Karkaroff.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, éste se despidió de Malfoy cerrando la puerta tras él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione, abre la puerta!

Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de sus dos ocupantes, Ron Weasley seguía aporreando el cuadro que hacía las veces de puerta a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Estuvo varias horas esperando y gritando para que saliera la tarde anterior, cuando ella corrió a encerrarse. Jamás pensó que el decirle que había vuelto con Lavender le afectaría tanto. Pero estaba claro que sí. Y aunque su primera opción fue enfadarse ante la reacción de su amiga, ahora estaba preocupado.

Estaban a sábado y eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Si ir a verla a esas horas en vez de estar durmiendo a gustito en su blanda cama no era quererla y apreciarla, nada lo sería.

Empezó con otra tanda de golpes y gritos en medio del pasillo cuando un ruido se escuchó en el interior de la torre.

- ¿Hermione¿Eres tú?

El cuadro se abrió de un brusco tirón, pero no fue una desordenada melena castaña lo que apareció por él, sino una cabeza rubia que mostraba un visible enfado.

- Comadreja, que tu vida social sea un desastre no quiere decir que puedas venir a molestar a los demás a estas horas.

Ron le lanzó una mirada furibunda y le empujó para hacerse paso y entrar en la torre. Sin embargo, Malfoy, a pesar de no ser tan alto como él, le hizo frente impidiéndole pasar.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Weasley? – escupió con desagrado al tiempo que se ocupaba de taponar toda la puerta con su cuerpo – ¡No pensarás que te voy a dejar entrar!

- ¡Hurón de mierda! – los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron peligrosamente, odiaba que le recordaran lo del hurón – Vengo a ver a Hermione, así que ¡quita de ahí!

- ¿Y no crees que – insinuó Draco esbozando una sonrisa torcida – si la sangresucia quisiera verte – continuó, mirándole con infinita superioridad – te habría abierto la puerta hace horas?

Ron no tuvo más opción que callarse, pues eso era absolutamente cierto.

- Vete a pedir limosna a otra parte, pobretón. Aquí no tenemos sobras para ti – se despidió Malfoy dándole con el cuadro en las narices.

- ¡Maldito mortífago! – gritó el pelirrojo al cuadro cerrado - ¡Púdrete!

Malfoy se apoyó en la parte interior del cuadro, con una mueca de asco desfigurándole el rostro. Estúpido pobretón y estúpida sangresucia, ya bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tenía como para que no le dejaran dormir sus nueve horas de la belleza.

- Granger¿sigues viva? – se vio en la obligación de preguntar antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación.

No recordaba haberla visto cambiar de postura desde la tarde anterior, cuando la vio tirada en el sofá, con la cara escondida entre varios cojines. Volvió de cenar y ella seguía igual. Llegó a pensar que se había ahogado, pero al observar cómo su cuerpo se movía casi imperceptiblemente al compás de la lenta respiración, suspiró con alivio.

Bueno, se excusó, no es que estuviera realmente preocupado por ella. No le importaba si se moría o no, pero a nadie le gusta tener un cadáver decorando su salón.

La maraña castaña se movió un poco, dejando visible un rostro de tono enfermizo y con unas profundas ojeras.

Hermione alzó la vista y se topó con un fino pijama de seda negra. Se irguió hasta lograr cruzar la mirada con los grises ojos de Malfoy. Lanzó un gruñido y volvió a desplomarse sobre el sofá.

Draco estaba perplejo. Ya no eran sólo esas pintas de muerta en vida, con esas horribles ojeras, sino que sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos e hinchados. Era todavía más repulsiva que de costumbre, y además estaba seguro de que no le había reconocido.

¿No era ella la sabelotodo insufrible y repelente, que le devolvía los insultos de forma increíblemente mordaz, sin inmutarse, siendo que los dirigía a un superior como él?

¿No era ésa la bestia que había osado pegarle un puñetazo en tercero, cuando ni siquiera su padre se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima?

Ese tipo de personas no lloraban. La sangresucia no lloraba¿no?

Draco reconoció que si él hubiera tenido la desgracia de nacer como un muggle, o peor, como un sangresucia, se habría pasado todos los días de su vida llorando. O se habría suicidado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna sólo de pensarlo.

La sangresucia era orgullosa, altiva y chillona. Pero no parecía de esas personas que se echaban a llorar sin más. Algo grave tenía que haberle ocurrido.

- Granger… vete a tu habitación, no quiero ver semejante espectáculo cada vez que entre o salga de la torre.

Increíblemente Hermione se levantó, como una autómata, y se dispuso a obedecer a Malfoy.

Esto último le consternó más que todo lo anterior. ¿Qué carajo le había pasado a Granger para que no se desviviera por replicarle¿Qué mierda hacía obedeciéndole¡Eso no era propio de ella!

- ¡Granger! – le gritó para ver si reaccionaba. No parecía escucharle. – ¡Granger! – volvió a llamarla zarandeándola por los hombros con sus manos, que previamente había cubierto con las mangas de su pijama. Ahora tendría que quemarlo, menudo fastidio.

Hermione pegó un respingo bajo las manos de Malfoy. ¿Qué quería ahora¿No le estaba haciendo caso e iba a esconderse a su habitación?

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó hastiada, girándose para encararle. Su voz sonaba algo ronca y cansada. – ¿No ves que me estoy escondiendo para que luego no tengas pesadillas?

- Haberlo pensado antes, esa cara de zombie me perseguirá por años.

Hermione disimuló, como pudo, una pequeña sonrisa. La estaba insultando de verdad, eso no tenía que parecerle divertido. Sin embargo, tras largas horas de llanto, un comentario como ése, lejos de ofenderla, la hacía volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Te parece divertido, Granger? – el semblante de Malfoy se tornó serio – ¿Tanto como fisgonear en mi habitación?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron alarmados. ¿La había visto?

- No sé de qué…

- Vamos, Granger – la interrumpió. – Déjalo, los Gryffindor no sabéis mentir. ¿No te fiabas de la palabra de Potty y has tenido que comprobarlo por ti misma¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindor no se fían de sus amigos¿Y desde cuándo la "perfecta" Granger incumple las normas?

Hermione le miró confusa, mas el rubio siguió hablando.

- Mi habitación no está cerrada con ningún hechizo porque no guardo nada de verdadero valor en él. Y si lo hubiera, nadie, ni siquiera tú, sabelotodo, podrías encontrarlo – explicó, como retándola – Por cierto, como vuelvas a entrar lo lamentarás.

Sólo conseguía mirarle extrañada. Ella no había ido a comprobar nada, Harry no le había contado nada de nada.

- Pero… yo… Harry no…

- Vamos, Granger, no seas estúpida. Te lo estoy confirmando – continuó bastante exasperado el rubio. ¿Qué quería, una confesión? Ponía semejante cara de idiota que hasta parecía no saber de qué le hablaba. – Yo le pasé la información. TODA la información¿vale? Y de verdad arriesgué mi vida para conseguirla, así que valóralo. Pero no creas que ha cambiado mi opinión sobre los sangresucia – aclaró apresurado. – Apestáis. Sobre todo tú.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¡Así que de eso hablaban las cartas!

- ¿De verdad pasaste información? – consiguió articular después de procesar toda la información recibida.

Por unos instantes, la tez de Malfoy se vio más pálida de lo normal.

- ¿¡No lo sabías!? – chilló espantado, en un acto reflejo. ¡Esa era la primera vez que hablaba de más en su vida! Debería darse de cabezazos como el estúpido elfo doméstico ese que tuvieron, Fobby o algo así se llamaba.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, para consternación del rubio.

- Joder, fantástico – masculló para sí mientras se hacía paso en la escalera, sin importarle si la empujaba con sus propias manos sin protección.

Se encerró en su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

¿Así que lo que había hecho era pasar información sobre los mortífagos? Ahora entendía por qué estaba exigiendo una habitación propia a Dumbledore. Si sus compañeros se enteraran de eso lo matarían. Pero después había dicho que seguía odiando a los "sangresucia". ¿Por qué lo haría entonces¿Y qué pasaba con la carta de su padre?

Bueno, todo eso eran muchas cosas en las que pensar. Suficientes como para ignorar el tema "Ron".

- Ron… - murmuró. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Ron! Ya no lloraba, pero el enfado y la decepción eran mayúsculos. Tanto como para no salir de su habitación en todo el fin de semana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la torre de Gryffindor se respiraba tranquilidad. La mayoría de alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando y los más perezosos bajaban ya lentamente hacia la sala común. Un pequeño grupito de chicas de tercero y cuarto cuchicheaban en un rincón, parapetadas tras el último número de "Corazón de Bruja" y lanzando furtivas miradas hacia el sofá más cercano al hogar.

- Alexei¿vienes a practicar un poco de quidditch?

El ruso levantó la vista desde el sofá frente al fuego en el que estaba sentado. Dejó de escribir en el cuaderno negro que tenía sobre las rodillas y lo cerró con un inaudible conjuro.

- ¿Perr-dón?

Harry Potter se sentó a su lado.

- Que si vienes a echar una partidita de quidditch – le sonrió. – Gryffindor tiene reservado el campo ahora.

- ¿Quidditch? – repitió el ruso con un pequeño resuello - ¿Ahora? – la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿No juegas al quidditch? – se sorprendió Harry – Vaya, pensaba que en Durmstrang se practicaría mucho, como Krum estudiaba allí…

En ese momento se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejando pasar a un alto pelirrojo que gritaba colérico.

- ¡No quiere verme¡Y encima manda a Malfoy a decírmelo! – se giró hacia Harry y lo agarró por los hombros zarandeándolo - ¡Harry¡Está loca!

- Ron – le interrumpió Harry, soltándose de la opresión sobre sus hombros – Te dije que se lo dijeras con cuidado, sabes que ella no entendió lo vuestro el año pasado. Y si te soy sincero, yo sigo sin entenderlo demasiado – suspiró. – Se le pasará.

- Eso espero – arguyó enfurruñado Ron.

Por un momento se respiró tensión en la sala. Que las discusiones con Hermione fueran como el pan de cada día era una cosa, pero aguantar a un Ronald Weasley enfadado era otra, para la que uno no siempre estaba preparado.

- ¿Bajamos a entrenar? – cambió rápidamente de tema Harry – Tenemos un par de horas y después van los Hufflepuff…

Harry le miró suplicante. Él se encargaría de hablar después con Hermione si hacía falta, pero no más enfados a principio de curso, por Merlín.

- Ah, claro… – farfulló Ron, intentando sonar más tranquilo – ¿Y tú, Alexei, vienes? – preguntó, reparando por vez primera en la presencia del chico, que no parecía atreverse a mediar palabra.

- ¡No le gusta el quidditch! – exclamó entre aspavientos Harry - ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – gritó escandalizado Ron - ¡Pero tú eres de Durmstrang¡Igual que Krum! – hizo constatar como si ese hecho fuera un argumento irrefutable para su estado de shock. – Ahora no me vendrás con que ni siquiera conoces a Vicky¿no? – cogió aire entrecortadamente, permanecía completamente estático de la impresión.

El fervor y la admiración de Ron Weasley por Víktor Krum habían regresado. Atrás, y olvidados, quedaron ya sus enfados de cuarto curso, sustituyéndolos una devoción mayor que en sus mejores tiempos. Bulgaria quedaba demasiado lejos como para enfadarse con él. Si algún día volvía, ya se replantearía su postura si fuera necesario. Miraba expectante al ruso, pendiente de estrangularle si decía una burrada tal como: "Ah, pues no sabía que Krum jugaba a quidditch".

- ¡Clar-ro que sé quién ess Viccky! – exclamó airado el pálido ruso poniéndose en pie – Mira-rré cómo jugáis.

- Eres mejor que Krum con el inglés, al pobre le costó más de un mes decir tres palabras seguidas – le alabó sonriendo Ron, mientras salía de la sala común.

Alexei le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Vicky? – se preguntó Harry bajando hacia el hall – Vaya, así que no sólo Ron lo llama así…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Torre de Premios Anuales está resultando ser tal y como me imaginaba – pensaba sonriente Dumbledore desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón que luchaba por escapar de sus manos.

Sí, ninguno de sus ocupantes estaba contento con la estancia, exactamente como había predicho Severus. Pero tal y como había supuesto él, el hecho de que estuvieran encerrados y enfadados no se debía sólo a la obligación de estar juntos. Eso no quería decir que fueran a disfrutar viviendo puerta con puerta. Eran dos de los máximos exponentes de Gryffindor y Slytherin: se odiaban. Aunque quizás a fuerza de verse obligados a convivir la mayor parte del día durante todo el año, sus ataques mágicos, físicos y verbales fueran remitiendo paulatinamente. Sinceramente, tampoco veía el asunto como algo tan grave. La gravedad estribaba en si esos comportamientos infantiles iban a seguir produciéndose después de graduarse: ese comportamiento agresivo en adultos sí que era peligroso.

Por eso seguía pensando que su idea de forzar la comunicación entre los Premios Anuales de ese año, que era una de las promociones más conflictivas teniendo en cuenta el factor "Potter", era de las más brillantes que habían surgido de su imaginativa mente.

- El ambiente está tenso en la torre – vaticinó el director, hablando a los cuadros de su despacho, que asentían con la cabeza. Más de uno había sucumbido ante la tentación de ir a fisgonear (aunque jamás lo admitirían públicamente) y ver si era cierto que esos dos no se habían matado.

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a su pensadero. Unas finas hebras plateadas salieron de su cabeza, estiradas mágicamente por su varita. Acto seguido cayeron junto al resto de hebras, fundiéndose en una difusa masa color plata.

Son sus propios fantasmas los que no les dejan ser felices.

- La señorita Granger necesita algo de independencia – caviló rascándose la barba. – Necesita tiempo para poner en orden sus prioridades y superar la decepción de no haber participado más activamente en la lucha, a pesar de haber estado tan preparada.

Volvió a sentarse en su sillón, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Su mano derecha seguía algo ennegrecida, rígida e inútil. Cada vez dudaba más de su recuperación, aunque había recobrado parte de sensibilidad en los dedos.

- Y el joven Malfoy – suspiró. – Sabía que finalmente haría lo correcto. Aunque es normal que esté confuso, la situación es diferente ahora. Se trata de su padre.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia los cuadros. Los antiguos directores le observaban fijamente.

- Claro que duda, pero mientras lo haga hay esperanza – resolvió sonriente. – Y además, queridos, unos segundos de legeremancia a tiempo pueden ser muy útiles. Pero guárdenme el secreto¿eh? – confesó en tono cómplice mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hola a todos**______**Waaa**__**! Que montón de siglos sin actualizar**____** Y yo que me había propuesto ser constante, cada vez que lo pienso se me cae la cara de vergüenza**____** En **__**fins**__**, la verdad es que he estado muy liada últimamente, convocando un concurso de relato, siendo jurado del mismo, organizando unas jornadas de cine y literatura de terror… (**__**ya**__** sé que parece que ando echándome flores, pero es que estoy tan orgullosa de que todo haya salido bien… y bueno, lo hemos organizado entre muy poquitos y **__**waaa**__**, ha sido genial! Además he conocido a un montón de escritores geniales que solamente con escucharlos hablar me han infundido ánimos a ser perseverante y de verdad intentar escribir algo de mi propia cosecha)**_

_**Por otro lado, tengo esta historia un poco atravesada… no tengo muy claro hacia dónde va**____** Al principio lo veía todo muy fácil, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que no estoy tratando a los personajes como de verdad me gustaría que fueran. Sobre todo en el caso **__**Malfoy**__**. Creo que lo estoy haciendo demasiado blando… **__**nose**__**… tengo un capítulo más escrito, que espero subir en breve, aunque al igual que éste no me convence. Pero como soy tan vaga, no los pienso cambiar**____** EA!**_

_**Además, a pesar de que yo escribo esto porque me gusta, el ver que tampoco es que tenga mucha acogida me da un poquito de pereza el continuarlo… y lo siento de**__** veras por las personas que lo leéis y lo seguís, porque no demuestro lo agradecida que estoy por ello, y no estoy siendo nada justa tardando tanto. En fin, que lo siento.**_

_**No quiero sonar desesperada, ni parecer que hago cualquier cosa por un **__**review**__**, pero me encantaría saber si alguien lee esto… con un simple "continúalo" o "me has hecho perder el tiempo, dedícate a otra cosa" me conformo. Sigo sin ser justa pidiendo esto porque yo soy la primera que leo miles de **__**fics**__** sin dignarme a escribir una triste palabra. **__**Joer**__**, me estoy deprimiendo yo sola **__**xD**__** qué mal**____** Lo dejo aquí antes que termine como la pobre **__**Hermione**__**…**_

_**Besitos de algodón de azúcar,**_

_****__**flai**__****_


	6. Confesiones

**Hola a todo el mundo!!**

**Por fin me he dignado a colgar este capítulo, que hace mil que lo tenía escrito. Reconozco que soy muy mala por eso, ya que a pesar de que me quejo porque no recibo muchos reviews, los hits dicen que sí que hay gente que me lee... y bueno, a mí no me gustaría que me dejaran esperando tanto tiempo (siempre y cuando el siguiente capítulo ya esté escrito, si el escritor en sí no puede continuar por el motivo que sea ya es otra cosa...)**

**Perdonad si en el capítulo anterior me puse un pelín borde, la verdad es que andaba un poco perdida y la falta de reviews me desanimó más a continuar (y eso que en el cuarto capítulo recibí unos cuantos, la verdad es que soy una desagradecida). Pero creo que ya he encontrado el rumbo de esta historia. Este capítulo no avanza demasiado en la historia, pero introduje un pasaje en el que se menciona una canción que me hace vibrar cada vez que la escucho y por eso no lo encuentro inútil del todo. La canción, por si alguien quiere escucharla (no es necesario, pero bueno, nunca está de más para hacerse una idea) es "Excuse me while I kill myself" de Sentenced.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me leen y muchas gracias por sus reviews a lo largo de esta historia a: Ashurita, emmadrake, minerva, Randa1, Nati, meliiii, may, lady malfoy, chibi nina, kitsune87 y soll.**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero no decepcionaros!**

**Ah, por cierto, hasta ahora no había hecho mención de ello porque consideraba que no era necesario... por supuesto, no gano ni un duro con esta historia y los personajes son todos de jotaká... si fueran míos, Malfoy jamás se quedaría calvo ¬¬ y formaría un trío con Harry y Hermione. Pero qué se le va a hacer, a veces la vida no es justa T.T (bueno, realmente sí que hay un personaje medio mío, Alexei, más adelante sabréis por qué sólo medio xD)**

**Y sin más dilación... aquí va el sexto capi n.n**

**cap. 6: Confesiones**

Jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante a lo de esa mañana. Jamás había perdido el control cuando no le convenía de semejante forma. Y esta vez lo había perdido, del todo. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba parloteando igual que Pansy. ¡Eso era terrible! ¡Si su padre le hubiera visto no habría dudado en lanzarle un cruciatus! Y habría sido el primero. Porque por mucha fama de cruel y despiadado que tuviera, él siempre había sabido manejarlo. Era el rey de la manipulación y la persuasión (después de Dumby, claro n.n). Hasta la fecha siempre había obtenido cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado. Pero eso sólo se consigue teniendo un absoluto control sobre lo que se hace y dice, y en esta ocasión lo había perdido. La sangresucia le había hecho perder los papeles por completo.

Y ahora ella estaría llorando, tirada en su cama, por alguna terrible desgracia ocurrida a sus amiguitos Weasel y Cara-rajada. Patética.

Y patético él por hacer lo mismo. Por encerrarse en su habitación como si fuera un apestado. Él era Draco Malfoy, no tenía por qué hacer esas cosas. Aunque tampoco quería ver a nadie y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Se había saltado el desayuno y por nada del mundo pensaba quedarse sin comer. Así que dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación como un idiota y se dispuso a bajar a las cocinas.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y en unos pocos minutos llegó a la entrada de la cocina. Dio gracias a Merlín una vez más por no haberse cruzado con nadie: los rugientes ruidos de su estómago no eran para nada estéticos. Frotó la pera y entró veloz.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de mandar y ordenar como hacía días que no lo hacía, después de quedar plenamente satisfecho con los suculentos manjares que le ofrecieron los elfos domésticos, tan serviciales como siempre, se metió unos cuantos dulces en los bolsillos y cargó con un par de manzanas. Volvería a encerrarse en la torre un poco más. Que lo echaran de menos. No estaba huyendo, claro que no. Pero no quería ver a Nott otra vez, y que le montara una escenita de lealtades y bla bla bla. Porque lo mejor de todo es que tenía razón. Al principio del curso anterior, se mostró orgulloso sobre su relación con el Lord, fanfarroneó acerca de la misión que le había encomendado. Nada más lejos de la realidad, lo cierto es que estaba muerto de miedo. Y conforme avanzaba el curso ese miedo crecía más. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero eso no importaba porque estaba obligado a ello. Para cuando desertó, su objetivo era mantenerse neutral. Y oculto. Lo segundo lo consiguió, todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo hizo. Pero no pudo mantenerse neutral, pasó de un extremo a otro. Y si la gente se enterara de eso, no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar. Porque él ni siquiera había cambiado de bando, simplemente había hecho lo que le convenía. Nadie le creería si contara eso, por eso no debían enterarse. Y ahora la estúpida comelibros lo sabía. Bufó molesto por enésima vez en ese día.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un murmullo que se acercaba por el corredor contiguo. Ojalá fuera un grupito de insulsos niños Hufflepuff, o mejor, uno de estridentes Gryffindor. Les quitaría un puñado de puntos a cada uno por cualquier tontería y entonces se sentiría mejor. Sí, abusar de su poder era algo que se le daba realmente bien. Esbozó una torcida sonrisa e hizo oído para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Seguro que esa aula estaba por aquí, Gin? No reconozco este pasillo…

- ¿Tú no eras el famoso Harry Potter? – le preguntó coqueta entre besos – Pensaba que conocías todos los rincones del castillo…

Draco contuvo las arcadas y se ocultó tras una armadura convenientemente colocada en el extremo del pasillo. La estúpida pareja de moda: el maldito niño-que-vivió, al que todavía no sabía cómo, había terminado ayudando y la zanahoria venían caminando, tan estridentes como siempre, por el pasillo que cruzaba.

- Tu hermano tiene la delicadeza en el culo – comentó Harry en un suspiro resignado.

- Lo que es, es gilipollas – puntualizó la pelirroja – ¿A quién se le ocurre volver con Lavender?

Así que por eso lloraba la sabelotodo. Sí, realmente patética.

Las voces se acercaban lentamente.

- Creo que al menos Ron ha madurado un poco – convino Harry. – Esta mañana estaba preocupado por ella.

- ¿Preocupado? Yo sólo le he oído gritar.

- Por culpa de Malfoy – aclaró el chico. – Espera, – dijo agachándose – se me ha desatado un zapato.

-¿Qué ha hecho? – se interesó Ginny.

- Existir… Y vivir con Hermione, supongo.

Draco decidió que ya había escuchado bastante. ¿Existir? ¡Eso era un regalo que le hacía a la humanidad!

- Deja esos cordones en paz, si de todas formas te vas a quitar los zapatos en un momen..

- Potter, Mini-Weasley – saludó el rubio descuidadamente saliendo de su escondite al tiempo que mordía una brillante y verde manzana. Siguió de frente, con expresión indiferente en su rostro y con paso firme y elegante.

Los dos se quedaron mirándole con sorpresa, encima de que les había pillado hablando de él, ese parecía ser el trato más educado que habían recibido por su parte desde que… Bueno, desde siempre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione había decidido esa misma mañana no salir de su habitación hasta el lunes. Pero parecía ser que en esos últimos días nada salía tal y como esperaba. Los chillidos estridentes de Parkinson en la entrada de la torre vencieron. Al parecer Malfoy había salido, porque le estaba haciendo esperar demasiado. Y por muy cabrón que fuera, no le veía haciendo esperar tanto a ninguna chica, no fuera a ser que alguna mala lengua acabara por estropear la fama que le precedía.

Después de fingir lástima por su mal aspecto con un "pobrecita, ¿no te has tomado ninguna poción para eso? Pídele alguna a Drakín, que seguro que tiene de sobras" y creerse en el derecho de poder dejarle recados para Malfoy, se despidió sonriéndole y llamándola Hermione.

Y eso ya fue demasiado por un día para la pobre. Probó a pellizcarse un brazo. Y sí, le dolió. Así que había sido real. Quizá entonces, lo que vio en el comedor la primera noche, tampoco había sido un sueño: Pansy Parkinson se había levantado entusiasta para celebrar la reaparición de Dumbledore porque de verdad se sentía feliz por ello. ¿Sería cierto? También observó como Malfoy la secundaba a los pocos segundos. Y luego estaba lo que le había dicho esa mañana, él le había pasado cierta información a Harry que le había ayudado. Y al parecer mucho, según la carta del último. ¿El mundo se había vuelto del revés? ¿O simplemente era que a la hora de la verdad incluso las serpientes obraban correctamente?

Fuera lo que fuera, acabaría por descubrirlo. Pero de momento, y ya que había acabado bajando a la sala común, aprovecharía la tarde en algo productivo como leer cualquiera de los interesantísimos libros que poblaban su nueva biblioteca. Finalmente se decantó por el volumen que había descubierto el día anterior, y que curiosamente Malfoy ya había consultado: _"Ejercite la mente. Prácticas diarias del arte de la Oclumancia"._

Se acomodó en el sofá e hizo un suave movimiento de varita mientras susurraba "accio reproductor de cd's". A los pocos segundos el pequeño aparatito circular levitó por las escaleras desde la mesilla de noche hasta su mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. Lo encendió y con otro movimiento de varita amplificó su sonido por toda la sala.

Los acordes de guitarra inundaron la estancia al instante, y la irreverente voz del cantante logró evadirla de la realidad como hacía ya días que necesitaba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Draco llegó de nuevo a la torre de Premios Anuales, terminando ya su segunda manzana, se encontró con un panorama que lo dejó completamente paralizado en la puerta.

Granger estaba saltando sobre el sofá, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, haciendo que su estropajoso pelo desafiara a la gravedad. Tenía su varita cogida del revés y apuntaba a su boca como si fuera un micrófono.

- Well, fuck you too-oooooo!! – se escuchó su voz bastante más aguda que la original mientras seguía dando brincos.

Sí, ahora ya podía decir que lo había visto todo.

Esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando no decidiera pegarle otro puñetazo. Pero es que no podía dejar de mirar, era ridículamente hipnótico.

- I kill myseeeelf… I blow my brains onto the waaaaaaaaaall! – continuaba vocalizando la castaña, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sin duda era una forma original de descargar tensiones, aunque con esto quedaba claro que la puritana Granger de sexo nada.

La verdad es que lo vivía, parecía que no hubiera en el mundo nada más que ella y su "micrófono". Seguía cantando, saltando, y agitando la cabeza al compás de la música. Y él seguía cada movimiento francamente divertido.

- I put a bullet in my head!! – sus dedos apuntaron levemente a su sien, escenificando fielmente la letra de la canción. Draco observó extrañado ese gesto, pero acabó suponiendo que se trataba de alguna estúpida costumbre muggle que no le interesaba para nada. – Excuse me whiiiiiiile – cantó todavía más fuerte, parando después bruscamente.

Draco contuvo la respiración, la canción estaba por terminar.

- I kill myseeeeelf – entonó suavemente dejándose caer desmadejada en el sofá como último efecto dramático.

Unos lentos y sonoros aplausos la trajeron de vuelta a la tierra. Apenas asomó la punta de la nariz por encima del respaldo del sofá se dejó caer de nuevo ahogando un gritito estrangulado.

- Vaya, vaya, Granger – aprovechó rápidamente la ventaja de la situación Malfoy. – No sabía que te iban las canciones suicidas.

Ella estiró el brazo y apagó el reproductor, quedando la sala en completa y tensa calma.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a asomar ni siquiera un pelo por encima del respaldo.

- El suficiente para ver que cantas de pena – constató él, divertido. – Y que eres tan estúpida como pensaba si crees que llorando de esa manera y actuando así Weasley va a cambiar a la Brown esa por ti.

Esas palabras repicaron violentamente en la cabeza de Hermione que se incorporó como un resorte, visiblemente enfurecida:

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para opinar sobre mi vida, Malfoy!?

- Seamos sinceros, Granger. A pesar de tus limitaciones como sangresucia, podrías aspirar a algo más que a ese pobretón que no te comprende ni valora para nada, y con el cual jamás podrás llegar a tener una conversación a la altura de tu nivel intelectual.

- ¿Y quién está a la altura de mi "nivel intelectual"? – se mofó ella. – ¿Tú?

- No te confundas, Granger. Tú eres una sangresucia, jamás estarías a mi nivel – declaró el rubio sin contemplaciones. – Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que estabas cantando?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Ese racista era el que había ayudado a Harry?

- Es de un grupo muggle – apuntó atenta a su reacción. Sonrió interiormente porque, tal y como esperaba, una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro. - ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Tocado y hundido.

- Te recuerdo que no soy yo el que va escuchando canciones suicidas porque no me hacen caso – apostilló el rubio rehaciéndose rápidamente y tomando el control.

- Como si hubiera mucha gente que preguntara por ti, sólo ha venido tu sombra chillona, Parkinson – si eso iba a convertirse en un concurso de pullas haría todo lo posible por estar a la altura de esa lengua viperina.

- ¿Ha estado aquí Pansy? ¿Y te ha dicho qué quería?

Pues no, al parecer no quería un enfrentamiento verbal. Y era de agradecer. Porque aunque en algunas ocasiones había sabido cerrarle esa bocaza, este no era el mejor momento para lograrlo.

- Que recordaras que a las once tienes una cita, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

- Bien.

- Malfoy, ni por un momento pienses que voy a ser tu recadera, si Parkinson quiere ser tu PDA ambulante allá ella, pero no contéis conmigo para nada más.

- No contaba con ello, sangresucia – aseguró Draco. - ¿Qué has dicho que es Pansy?

- Un PDA, un aparato muggle – le explicó orgullosa del efecto que producía esa palabra en el Slytherin, que en esos momentos se debatía entre poner cara de asco o de incomprensión – es algo parecido a una agenda.

- ¿Y quién te ha pedido tantas explicaciones? Como si me interesara…

- No finjas tanta repugnancia, Malfoy, que sé que has estado usando pegamento y eso es un invento completamente muggle.

Draco puso cara de no comprender.

- El tubito con el que pegaste los recortes de los diarios "muggles" a tu cuaderno – apuntó solícita la chica. – No te hagas el ingenuo, sabes de sobra de qué te hablo – añadió sonriendo triunfal. Si sabía que había estado en su habitación, supondría también que había husmeado en su cuaderno.

La mueca de desprecio que surcaba permanentemente el pálido rostro de Malfoy se acentuó todavía más.

- Eres insoportable.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Y no sé qué cojones haces tomándote tantas confianzas conmigo – espetó el rubio. – Eres realmente patética si piensas…

- ¿Confianzas? – le interrumpió Hermione – Perdona si me alegra ver que has tenido que "rebajarte" pasando un tiempo rodeado de muggles. Perdona si me río al ver que has tenido que soportar todo aquello que detestas. ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Y tú sí que eres patético! – exclamó exaltada. Ese estúpido de Malfoy siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Malfoy sintió cómo la ira llegaba a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su ser. Nadie se le reía a la cara y se iba de rositas. Nadie osaba insultarle sin saber que lo lamentaría. Él era Draco Malfoy y nadie tenía ningún derecho a tratarle así. Y todavía menos Granger, por mucho que Blaise dijera que tiene buen culo.

- ¡A ver de quién te ríes, Granger! – la amenazó, visiblemente colérico – ¡Deberías agradecer todo lo que he hecho por los de tu calaña! – inmediatamente se lamentó por haber dicho eso. Insultarla estaba bien, le divertía. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto un morboso placer en ello. Las dosis de Granger-enfados eran altamente estimulantes. Pero no debía ser a costa de recordarle que había ayudado a San Potter. Jamás debería hacerse público. Y menos con su padre y sus seguramente ambiciosos planes, y su tía Bellatrix con su facilidad para la Legeremancia de por medio.

Hermione le miró fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan odioso? ¿Cómo alguien, de apariencia tan sofisticada podía llegar a ser tan miserable?

- ¡No te hagas el santo! – le increpó enfurecida - ¡Está más que claro que si ayudaste a Harry fue para que tu padre ocupe el lugar de Vold…demort – todavía le costaba decir su nombre. – Supongo que ahora tú serás su mano derecha, ¿no?

Draco la miró perplejo. ¿Es que acaso también había visto esa carta? ¿Por qué sino iba a asegurar eso? Y pensándolo bien, un poco de razón podía tener. La idea era bastante tentadora…

- Lo que me suponía – murmuró Hermione interpretando como una confirmación el silencio del chico. – Voy a llevarle la carta a Dumbledore, que es lo que tenía que haber hecho cuando la encontré – sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica y se giró hacia la entrada.

Mas no llegó a alcanzar la puerta. Draco tiró de ella con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¿Acaso piensas que vas a contarle algo a ese viejo chiflado que no sepa ya? Granger, Granger, Granger… te hacía más lista.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, y se volvió a levantar, desafiante.

- ¡No le llames viejo chiflado!

- Como si no lo fuera…

Hermione siguió mirándole con fiereza, aunque sin replicar. Y sin saber por qué, volvió a sentarse otra vez.

- ¿Lo ves? En el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

Draco se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, recostándose sobre el apoyabrazos y estirando su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo. Su postura reflejaba una relajación distante, una situación algo surrealista siendo que en el mismo sofá estaba sentada Hermione Granger.

Ésta notó en seguida la reacción extraña de su compañero de torre, por lo que arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿Qué planeas, Malfoy? Pareces muy tranquilo, siendo que sé que estáis tramando algo – inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano, maldiciéndose por ser tan bocazas. Sí, genial, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que decirle a un mortífago que estaba al tanto de sus planes.

- ¿Qué hacías ayer en mi cuarto, Granger? ¿Cómo conseguiste la carta de mi padre?

Los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban fijos en la chica, observándola serios y expectantes. Una mirada helada con la que pretendía intimidarla, y con la que lo consiguió. Hermione disimuló como pudo un escalofrío. ¿Realmente ése era el mismo idiota que iba fanfarroneando por ahí con sus guardaespaldas los gorilas, y a quien ella misma había pegado un puñetazo? Ahora mismo no se atrevería ni a rechistarle, algo había cambiado en él.

- Va, Granger. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Buscar información sobre mi padre, sobre mí? ¿O quizás esperar escondida para verme desnudo?

Las mejillas de Hermione pasaron de un blanco pálido a un furioso rojo en cuestión de segundos. Y qué decir de sus orejas, que parecía que iban a explotar. ¿Qué se proponía ese imbécil?

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en toda la estancia. Una carcajada limpia y fresca, irreconocible para un Malfoy. Y sin embargo era él, Draco Malfoy el que se reía en su cara, tan tranquilo, como si fuera su amigo o algo. No, un momento, se estaba riendo de ella, eso no lo hacía un amigo.

- ¿Así que de verdad estabas ahí para espiarme? Y yo que pensaba que llorabas por el pobretón… era obvio que una pataleta como la tuya sólo podía ser por mí – afirmó, presuntuoso como siempre.

- ¡Eres un cerdo! – espetó Hermione ofendida - ¿Cómo te atreviste a desnudarte si sabías que estaba allí?

- ¿Y tú cómo te atreviste a fisgonear en mis cosas? ¡Tuviste suerte de que no te matara! La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy? – inquirió Hermione, envalentonada de nuevo levantándose como un resorte del sofá. - ¿Qué pretendes con esta conversación? Si no querías que entrara en tu cuarto haber puesto algún conjuro protector.

- Como si no lo hubiera intentado. No se puede – explicó el chico ignorando el tono agresivo de Hermione. Ésta lo miró sorprendida. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que no se pudieran cerrar las puertas con un hechizo. Ella no tenía nada que ocultar, por lo que no había pensado en poner ninguno a su cuarto. – De todas formas, si hubiera tenido algo importante que guardar hubiera logrado poner un hechizo, de eso no cabe duda.

-¿Dónde estuviste este verano, Malfoy?

Draco la miró serio, sus ojos volvían a estar helados y la miraban con fiereza.

- Eso no te importa, Granger.

- Has estado escondido en algún lugar muggle.

- ¿Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?

- Sólo quería asegurarme.

- Por qué.

- Porque ayudaste a Harry, y ahora estas planeando algo con tu padre. No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Granger? ¿Que hago lo que más me conviene? – le preguntó en tono sarcástico. Sin embargo respondió a su pregunta – Estuve en una casa muggle en Londres. Me aparecí allí con Severus. Los dueños estaban de vacaciones, al parecer se habían ido a España para todo el verano. Me dejó allí, abandonado, sin poder hacer magia porque me encontrarían del Ministerio. O peor aún, el Lord. Debía de estar furioso conmigo por no haber cumplido la misión, y no soy tan tonto como para querer comprobarlo.

- ¿Pretendes darme pena? ¡Tú te buscaste esa situación!

- Sólo te estoy contando qué es lo que pasó, ¿tienes algún problema? – preguntó en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Hermione le observó atenta. Definitivamente Malfoy se había vuelto tarumba. Ya lo había demostrado varias veces desde que se encontraron en el tren. Estaba de lo más raro, aunque todos habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Era inevitable que no les afectara lo sucedido.

- Yo no tenía ni idea del mundo muggle, sus costumbres, funcionamiento de aparatos ni nada – continuó relatando, absorto, como si hablara para sí mismo.- Severus no volvió a acercarse por allí, pensaba que lo habrían matado. Esos periódicos muggles en la puerta de la casa me fueron de gran ayuda, pude seguir con mi colección de recortes. Además de la gran cantidad de experimentos que hice en aquella casa, supongo que al volver se habrán asustado.

- ¿Y por eso ayudaste a Harry? – aprovechó a preguntar Hermione, viendo que Malfoy estaba hablándole civilizadamente.

- No te confundas Granger, si ofrecí cierta ayuda a Potter fue porque no estaba dispuesto a pasarme toda la vida encerrado en ese cuchitril, del que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estaría libre. Además de que no me parecía muy justo que un simple mestizo se alzara con semejante poder. ¡Yo no obedezco a ningún mestizo!

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. Draco Malfoy acababa de confesar que no era partidario de Voldemort. No es que eso importara ya mucho, estaba muerto. Pero eso significaba realmente que había "cambiado de bando" o algo parecido, ¿no?. ¿Importaba mucho cuáles hubieran sido sus motivaciones?

- Ya has tenido demasiada dosis de conversación civilizada por mi parte, sangresucia – volvió a su habitual tono despectivo. – Y ahora devuélveme el pergamino.

- Aún no me has dicho qué hiciste para ayudar a Harry – insistió tozuda.

- ¿Acaso piensas que tus amiguitos son tan listos como para descubrir dónde estaban los horrocrux en tan poco tiempo? – apuntó sarcástico. – Y ahora dámelo – exigió estirando de la carta.

Se la devolvió. ¿Qué más daba? Ella sabía que algo ocurría, no necesitaba la carta. Y al parecer Dumbledore estaba al corriente de todo. ¿Cómo se las apañaba el buen hombre para enterarse de todos los chismes antes que nadie?

Draco guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica y subió a su habitación.

- Que no se te olvide hacer tu ronda esta noche, porque yo no pienso recorrer todo el castillo otra vez.

Hermione se quedó mirando las escaleras por donde había subido Malfoy, confusa. Malfoy había ayudado a Harry. Malfoy sabía de la existencia de los horrocrux y había ayudado a Harry. Ahora estaba en contacto con su padre a saber con qué fines, pero tampoco parecía más agresivo que de costumbre ni tampoco parecía ocultar nada demasiado grave. Estaba raro y no sabía por qué esto le preocupaba. Bueno, no mucho, pero tenía curiosidad. Tenía demasiadas noticias que compartir con alguien, y no tenía con quién.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy... en serio espero no haberos decepcionado y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Besitos a todos!**

**flai**


End file.
